


𝐎𝐔𝐑 𝐏𝐀𝐒𝐓 & 𝐏𝐑𝐈𝐃𝐄-𝐃.𝐌 ✪

by lettersformalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Letters, Love Letters, POV Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersformalfoy/pseuds/lettersformalfoy
Summary: "𝐢 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐬𝐚𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐟𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐞"-all rights reserved (november 3rd 2020- january 12th 2021)ALSO ON WATTPAD
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)





	1. ALASKA

𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐥𝐟 𝐨𝐟 "𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐩𝐚𝐬𝐭 & 𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐝𝐞"

Once again she felt cold.

"Shit!" Alaska yelled, looking over at the beds next to her, they were empty, she groaned in frustration and laid back down sighing. She didn't know what the time was but it was definitely a few minutes past breakfast, and she could tell just by looking at the sun. It was about to reach her window.

She quickly jumped out, changing into her uniform. Grabbing her robe, she swiftly put her arms through the sleeves, and ran out of the room. The napkin that she wet yesterday was still damp, it was gross, but she used it to clean her face. It was cold which made her cringe, but she had potions.

She ran out of the common room and looked down to check if she had all her books, she was doing great till she bumped into a tall figure.

Alaska fell back, groaning from the pain. Great, she thought, now all her books were a mess, that would make her even more late, she looked up to yell at whoever knocked her down but quickly closed her mouth once she saw who it was.

Draco Malfoy.

She bit her lip in fear and quickly gathered her book, ignoring him. That was until he stepped a foot on her book, it was her favorite one, Pride and Prejudice.

He laughed watching anger rise up in her face. "Mad?" He slided the book with his feet towards him, using his heel, and kicked the book up like a football, it landed swiftly in his arm.

"Give it back." She muttered at him, he raised an eyebrow, and shook his head instead, he wasn't afraid of her, she was a fellow Ravenclaw.

Flipping through the pages he examined them slowly, trying to make some sort of meaning but he didn't understand any of it, he dropped the book in front of Alaska in boredom, causing her to flinch.

"Stupid Malfoy." She mumbled underneath her breath before he walked away to the corridors.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her book one by one, Snape would be angry at her for being late for the first time, no one even bothered to wake her up. As soon as she picked up her books she ran to Potions, hoping she didn't miss much.

When she made it, the class was quiet as usual and Snape jerked his head towards her direction, she could feel a lump in her throat grow, making her unable to cough out any words. But she was smart, she would get her way through this.

Snape raised his wand up in the air. "Ms. Hills, care to explain your tardiness to the class?"

She cleared her throat, confidently nodding. "Why you see, I was reading about the consequences of the Draught of Living Death potion." Alaska said, making eye contact with everyone. "I learned about how the potion can make you fall into a death like slumber and can make you have hallucinations, it is very hard to make. I was reading about them yesterday last night and I stayed up-"

Snape cut her off and pointed to her desk. "Take a seat." He muttered, as Alaska walked her way to the table next to Cho Chang. She internally groaned, her and Cho weren't on good terms, especially after last year. Snape must've made seating arrangements.

"Now let's get back to the Polyjuice Potion, we have learned this years ago, yes but I want to you to tell me how it can go wrong." He walked around the classroom, turning his head towards every student.

Alaska jerked her hand up and so did Hermione, she rolled her eyes again, Hermione was just ahead of her in class rankings, she despised her, that was only for the girls, for the boys however, Draco Malfoy was first, and she hated that.

"Someone else besides Ms. Granger and Ms. Hills." He demanded letting out an exasperated sigh.

Both Alaska and Hermione still kept their hands up.No one else raised their hands.

"Mr. Malfoy" He said, pointing to the back of the classroom. When did he get there? Alaska was confused.

He looked up confusingly and nodded his head, flashing a wide smile. "The Polyjuice Potion, well you can grab the wrong hairs, for example let's say you're trying to be..." He scanned the classroom, looking for a target. He met his eyes with Alaska.

"Let's say you're trying to be Alaska. But instead you grab her cat's hair and turn into her cat, what is his name? Snuggles?" He laughed, as a few others laughed along with him.

Alaska jerked her away from everyone, she could feel eyes look at her, how did he know Snuggle's name? Her cat's other name she would use in front of everyone was Ginger. Not Snuggles.

She clenched her fist as Snape shushed the whole class, immediately all the pairs of yes that were once glued to her disappeared. She let out a sigh of relief. She highly despised Draco, it was official.

"Very good, but the example was not needed." He cleared his throat. "Turn to page 237."

The sound of pages flipping echoed in the room, she turned her back one more time to give a dirty, but not obvious look at Draco, when he met her eyes he made a cunning smile, she quickly turned around.

Bloody hell, she hated him.


	2. SNUGGLES

"Nothing lasts forever."

Alaska made her way to the Great Hall, her stomach grumbled in pain, after missing breakfast she knew she would have to make up for it lunch. Making her way to the Ravenclaw table she sat at the very end of the bench, taking out her copy of Pride and Prejudice, food appeared on the table as she grabbed the things she wanted.

Chicken pot pie was one of her favorites, she grinned at the sight and put it in the corner of the plate, followed along by a few grapes and some roast beef for extra protein besides the chicken, just ask she was about to grab some asparagus a fork came in front of her hand and picked it up.

She silently groaned, looking up she saw Draco's face again, she ignored him. Her fork went to grab some more, but once again he didn't hesitate to take any.

"Do you not have enough asparagus at your table already?" She asked, fuming at him, she was hungry and just wanted to fill her stomach with the satisfaction of herms and her chicken pot pie. He wasn't making this any better.

Draco widened his eyes, licking his lips in surprise. "Why can't I have any from here?" He took another bite, a disgusted look plastered his face, but was covered up with a cunning smile just a few seconds later.

"You're not allowed to be here." She demanded, stabbing her fork into her chicken pot pie and stuffing it into her face madly, as soon as she tasted the variety of flavors she calmed down, opening her book to where she last left off.

Draco peered down at her book, realizing it was the same as before, he didn't understand, a book like that seemed boring, a but muggle like, he threw the asparagus underneath the table when no one was looking and leaned over the table, trying to get a look of Alaska's face.

She seemed concentrated, her napkin would neatly pat her face once in a while and she would take a few bites here and there, all over her plate, her stomach stopped making weird noises and finally she felt at ease.

Not for long.

He grabbed her book again, snatching it away from her possession, chuckling at her distraught face. Her eyes rose in fear once again, just like last time, he once again flipped through the pages, and at the very last one he turned it towards Alaska, pointing at a small world.

"For Alaska and Snuggles"

She snatched the book out of his hands, scanning the words, this was where he saw it. Looking at Draco, he raised both of his eyebrows and shrugged like this all happened because of her.

"Next time don't include embarrassing names in your books. Tell Snuggles I said hi." His emphasis on Snuggles made her lose it. Quickly, she took her book and plate, moving to the other side of the table, he followed.

She slammed her book on the table, loud, but not loud enough to startle everyone sitting on the Ravenclaw table.

"What do you want?" She asked, the genuine tone in her voice seemed to upset, she just wanted to get over this.

He stared into her hazel eyes, and shook his head. "I want you to stop being such a try hard." He muttered, making his way next to Alaska, and plopped right besides her.

She looked away from his demanding gaze. "I can't help being smart." She gritted her teeth, clenching her jaw, she didn't feel like eating anymore.

He let out an exasperated sigh, that hit Alaska's neck before he continued. "Right, you're a Ravenclaw, but out of all of you I'm the smartest."

She diverted his eyes onto his, looking to the right one, then the left. "You're first in the whole school anyway, what does that have to do with me?"

An angry frown appeared on his face, Alaska shivered, she had never seen him this mad before. "You beat Hermione, you're just two points from beating me."

She widened her eyes, and shifted further away. "What?"

He shifted closer so their shoulders were touching. "See? You don't even know." He laughed, making her feel small. "You're right behind me in ranking Hills, it's our sixth year, I need to be first, I can't break my record. And I'm not letting you get in my way."

Alaska didn't understand, she beat Hermione? She didn't buy it, all these years she placed second, there was no way she now placed first she thought.

"I beat Hermione?" She said, Draco's palm covered her mouth, muffling her work.

"Shh! Somehow you did, oh well, at least you're not a mudblood." He took a brief pause by looking at Hermione before he kept going. "You beat her in the fall exams, meaning you placed first for the girls, and by Spring they'll announce who ranked the first for sixth years." He hissed, startling Alaska.

So Draco was threatening her? She scoffed silently, he must've heard because he grabbed her shoulder and pushed her face towards his, so their eyes could meet. She shoved his cold hand away from her cheeks.

"Don't touch me." She whispered.

He grinned, chuckling, nothing phased him. "Stay away from the first position right now or things will get bad Hills." His voice thickened and his gray eyes that once had a splash of blue were now dark.

"I'm not scared of you." She said, chuckling at his expression. This was her chance to become Hogwarts best sixth year and she wouldn't mess it up just because of a boy who everyone seemed afraid of.

"Well then Alaska, prepare to be stabbed everytime you dare to pass me." He annoyingly got up and brushed his clothes as if he sat with someone dirty.

"You'll be the one covered in wounds." She let out a sigh of relief, before Draco could retaliate, Crabbe and Goyle pushed him back.

"Let's go. You don't want to get expelled for fighting tha wuss." Goyle said, Crabbe laughed along with him. Draco stayed silent, and threw a disgusted look at Alaska before he left.

She shook her head in annoyance.

"Starting trouble like last year?" A high pitched voice came from her direction, Cho raised her eyebrows, tilting her head to the side, all of her friends giggled.

Alaska bit her lip. "We both know I didn't start trouble."

She rolled her eyes, looking around at everyone. "When will you stop lying?" She whispered, all eyes shifted in her direction once again, she closed her book gently.

"One day you're going to find out I wasn't lying." She said, grabbing her book and getting up from the seat.

"Guess that day is never going to come." Jo said Cho's friend, who had no idea what went on but followed Cho like How Crabbe and Goyle followed Draco.

She rushed to the bathroom, ignoring the dirty looks that were thrown at her by the rest of the Ravenclaws. Once she got to the bathroom, she sat near one of the sinks, burying her face into her chest.

Moaning Myrtle obviously didn't leave her alone. "Why are you upset Alaska?" She asked, her giggles echoed in the bathroom and a frown appeared on her thin lips.

Alaska picked up her face. "You won't understand Myrtle." She sighed, burying her face into her knees this time.

"Boy trouble?" She asked, sitting next to the nearby sink that Alaska was near.

Alaska chuckled. She wished, the last time she talked to a guy was a long time ago, she couldn't even remember, besides just talking to Draco right now of course, but that didn't count, and intimacy wise she never held hands or snogged someone. The thought of that made her blush in embarrassment. She wasn't surprised, her looks aren't everything.

Medium length brown hair with peach colored skin, there was nothing mazing or euphoric about her, her hazel eyes had some sort of pretty stance on her, and her tall, complimenting figure, but besides that her smarts and wit were the only thing she could really count on.

She picked up her face again and turned on the sink, washing her face with the cool water made her feel much more awake, especially after using that damp napkin from the morning. She looked at the mirror in front of her, her hair looked like a rats nest and high cheekbones made her look dead. Alaska tried pushing her cheeks down as if they would make her look more like a sixth year, but as expected, nothing happened.

Footsteps approached, she turned off the faucet, and made her way out the door, ignoring Myrtle's talkative mouth, she spotted Ron who was rubbing his head, possibly groaning from the pain, she rushed over when she saw blood pour out of his nostril.

"Bloody hell." He whispered, he went to touch it, but Alaska, jerked his hand down, startling him.

"Do I know you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the blood that was now dripping from nose onto his sweater. Thankfully she took a few napkins from lunch.

Taking them out, she placed them into Ron's palm. "Alaska Hills. We have Herbology together." She muttered, clearing her throat.

"Thanks. I'm-" He sat down against the wall where the stairs were.

"Ron Weasley." She replied, nodding her head in embarrassment, she shouldn't have replied so quickly. "You're Harry's friend."

He rolled his eyes slightly. "Yes. Harry's friend." He sounded disappointed. "Are you here to give him a present? Well please give it to him yourself, I'm tired of being his messenger." He wiped the blood and tilted his head back.

Alaska shook my head in confusion. "No...I just came here to help you."

He looked back at me, widening his eyes. "Oh sorry. I saw the book in your arm and thought-"

"You thought this was for Harry?" She asked, chuckling at his mistake.

"Yeah." His rasped voice made him seem as if he just woke up, she blushed.

"It's mine." Alaska whispered. "It's my favorite."

"I would ask you more about it, but Hermione's waiting for me. I got to go." He said, getting up and wiping the last drops of blood beneath his nse. "Thanks again."

Before she could respond, he hurried down the stairs, Hermione slapped the back of his head.

She laughed at Ron's face but quickly stopped, she didn't like Hermione. She liked Ron, and seeing him with her made jealous, her expression filled with envy.

"Fancy Weasley?" She yelped a little before making eye contact with Draco. He continued talking. "Why, you guys are perfect for each other!" His sarcastic tone seemed to clutch Alaska's throat because she couldn't cough out any words.

He nodded. "See you Hills." He then went down the stairs in a repeated manner, and purposely bumped into Ron, causing him to stumble.

She clenched her fist. She may not be able to talk back whenever but she wanted to be ranked first, and no matter what, she would make that happen.


	3. FIRST

"Your blood and scars have been gate to your past, and I cannot find the key for it, but we, us changed the gate, and I hope someone opens it for you Hills, the key will be found. "

"Don't wait for me."

The next day passed like a breeze, dinner was already here and Alaska couldn't help but thinking about how the results of the exams would be announced today, she already knew she was ranked first for the girl in the sixth year, but she was still terrified from the reactions she would receive, especially Hermione's.

She sat down at her usual seat, Dumbledore tapped his glass gently with his butter knife. "Attention Hogwarts students." His voice said, loud but gently, all heads turned towards him, eager to hear the reality of the rumors.

Alaska looked over at Harry who was telling Hermione she would be first, she couldn't make out his words, but she smiled happily and rolled her eyes like she pretended not to know. She shrugged his hands off and tilted her heads up. Alaska bit her lip hard and peered down at her shoes.

Dumbledore continued. "As you all know every year only for sixth and seventh year students we announce the top two students of each grade, a fellow male and a female. We provide those top two students from year six and seven three tests, whomever passes more tests, is announced to be the winner and also the first ranked student for their according year."

Whispers filled the room, she looked over to Draco who laughed cunningly, already knowing the results.

"Now, there are rewards every year. I won't be announcing them today due to specific circumstances, but let's move onto our competitors." He sat down and Professor Mcgonagall thanked him and stood up.

"Let's start without seventh years." She said. "Seventh year winner, boys division goes to..." She opened the letter tilting her glasses down to the bridge of her nose. "Percy Weasley!"

The Gryffindor table roared with joy, they all shook Percy's shoulders, and hit him playfully.

Mcgonagall continued. "Now the top ranking student for seventh years, girls division is, Daphne Greengrass!" She yelled happily.

This time the Slytherin table yelled with joy, they all chanted her name and patted her head gently, Draco rolled his eyes at the annoyance but joined them, she was a Slytherin after all.

"I will now let Professor Snape take over for the sixth years." She muttered before handing over the letter to Snape.

The room went quiet, he cleared his throat and opened the first letter, no sense of emotion washed over his face, she looked over at Draco again, who smiled at the whole Slytherin table, when he met with Alaska's eyes, he raised her eyebrows at her, causing her to look away.

"Sixth year, boys division. Draco Malfoy." Snape announced, once against the Slytherin table roared with laughter and yelps. All the other houses rolled their eyes in disgust and horror.

"Now, sixth year, girls division." He took a brief pause, once again whispers and murmurs filled the room quickly.

"It's going to be Hermione, no surprise." Someone whispered, a few nodded in agreement.

Silence filled the room just a few seconds later, Snape widened his eyes but proceeded to continue.

"Alaska Hills."

Silent, it was absolutely silent, she could hear a pin drop at this point, she clenched her jaw at the reactions, but just a few seconds later, the Ravenclaw table erupted with happiness. She felt people tug her robe and hug her from the back. Her expression stayed the same, besides giving a few litight smiles at some others. Everyone was shocked, everyone thought it would be Hermione.

She looked over at her, her back was turned towards her as Ron and Harry patted her back gently. She knew she was crying, Hermione worked her whole life for this and Alaska took it away like nothing.

But this was about her, she needed to earn those rewards, it was part of her reputation, and if it meant making more enemies she was down for it. She plastered a wide smile on her face and thanked everyone.

Looking over at Draco, he let out a scoffed expression and jerked his face towards her, she held up a finger subtly at him causing him to be in shock and ignore her. Alaska laughed at his expression, she was a Ravenclaw, she wasn't weak or stupid, she was smart, and creative, traits not everyone had.

"May all the winners come up and stand here?" Dumbledore asked, gesturing to the ground. All the students all got up simultaneously, and stood in the order they were in.

She felt Draco's hand touch her slightly causing her to jerk her arm away. Draco grabbed her hand again and clutched it tightly, she then realized they were all holding hands, she held Daphne's and smiled in front of everyone, both of her hands were clampy and she couldn't help but sweat even more.

Draco turned her head at her, raising an eyebrow, she shrugged at him, unable to read his motion.

"Why are you shaking?" He asked, peering down at her hand.

"I'm not!" She retaliated, standing up straight. She could feel his cold ring touch her fingers despite how hot she was feeling.

"No need to fancy me Hills." He scoffed and raised his eyes at Crabbe and Goyle who snickered along.

"If we were the last two people here, Istill wouldn't fancy you." She said, clenching her jaw tightly.

"That seems like a challenge." Draco used his other empty hand to tap his chin.

Alaska shook her head. "Trust me, it's not."

Before he could respond, Dumbledore came over and stood next to them. He cleared his throat. "The first exam and task will be administered next week. Let's have another round of applause for our top students." He smiled as everyone once clapped again.

Everyone sat back down, Alaska was more than relieved to leave the grasp of Draco's hand, she felt as if she stood there any longer, she would faint from the heat and sweat building up. She let out an exasperated sigh before sitting back down.

"How did you do it?" Cho's voice came across the table.

Alaska turned around. "Do what?"

"Beat Hermione." She stated obviously. "She's been ahead of you all these years and one day you just magically pass her?" She asked giggling with her friends.

"It was an exam, I did better." She replied, a stern look appeared on her face as she got up and left the Great Hall, dinner appeared in front of everyone but she wasn't in the mood to eat.

She headed to the corridors and stared at the high ceiling, sitting down on the floor. She could still hear faint voices but it was much cooler and quieter there.

Footsteps approached, Draco appeared once again, she groaned at his tal figure.

"Why are you always following me?" she mumbled picking the laces of her shoes.

"You're my biggest competition, you know what they say, keep your friends close but your enemies closer." He went to sit down but quickly refused. Instead he leaned on the wall.

"Leave me alone." She sighed, burying her face in between her knees trying to block out the noise, but she could still hear him.

"I would but I can't. You don't seem to understand?"

"I'm not plotting anything against you." She replied.

"That makes me want to even watch you more." He chuckled, fidgeting with his ring on his finger.

She bit her lip, her face still hidden from his sight.

He finally sat down next to her and touched her face once again, cupping her chin in his palm, her head jerked his direction. She looked away, avoiding his gaze but his clutch was too hard to let go.

He shifted closer, she could feel his breath hitch on her neck and could see his lightly tanned freckles on his face. Looking into his gray eyes, she stared at them, poining daggers, hispupila dilated and the grey turned cold. Alaka could smell his minty breath, it reminded her of cold winters, but his hot breath made little hairs go up on her arm, leaving goosebumps on her body.

Her heart beat faster, Draco came closer, examining her hazel eyes, a soft splash of yellow that looked like honey and brown that surrounded it, to him it looked like a honeycomb. When he looked down at her lips, he clenched his jaw tightly as well as his other hand. They were a rosy pink and made her nose look petite, when he lips parted he jerked her chin away from his grasp. A lump grew in Alaska's throat as her cheeks rose into the same color as her lips and her breathing got heavier.

"Looks like I can challenge you after all." He muttered, the corners of his mouth shifted into a slight smirk, he slid her finger down her cheek, and stopped right beneath her chin, she shivered when his cold ring touched her bare neck. She couldn't take it anymore, raising her hand, she slapped him on the cheek, causing him to fall back.

"I'm not your toy." She spat, getting up and leaving, she went back to Great Hall.

Draco rubbed his cheek in pain before looking back at Alaska, his eyebrows lowered into an angered expression as his lips formed into a heavy frown. He got up, and brushed the dust off of his arms, he could still feel her handprint on his face, like it never left.

"Wait till my father hears about this." He whispered, before heading the other way.

His shoes made a loud, demanding clack, he slammed the door open to the Slytherin common room and laid down on the couch, his legs crossing over each other in the end. He touched his cheek and grabbed a mirror nearby examining the handprint, it was quite visible, he couldn't let anyone see it.

Alaska made her way back, grabbing the Yorkshire pudding, she needed something sweet after that encounter, she despised him, bloody hell she even hated him. Yet, her heart beat faster than it ever did, why didn't it beat like that with Ron? Was it because a boy had been that close to her for the first time?

She couldn't focus on her thoughts right now, she had to divert her attention to the test, that was her main priority right now earning those rewards and obviously bragging rights, she chuckled. She happily swung her feet underneath the table as Cho rolled her eyes at her subtly, but glad expression. Jo did the same.


	4. LETTERS

To kiss them one more time, the round figure of your lips, how my hand fits perfectly on the side of your waist, how your eyes swirl in a hallucinating manner, you have possessed me. Possessed me in a way where it's too hard to stop."

Two days had passed by quickly, winter would arrive soon meaning the first exam was almost here. All windows in the Slytherin room stayed closed, shutting out the noise of the wind that whistled in and out of the small chimneys of Hogwarts. Draco woke up with a headache that made him unable to continue sleeping, groaning he got up and headed towards the common room, there was only thirty minutes till they had to wake up either way.

Making his way to the common room, he rolled up his sleeve, he stared and my dark mark cringing at it's sight but just a few seconds later pulled his sleeve down. His breathing thickened as he buried his hands into his face, contemplating his choices, it's not like he had any in the first place especially after his father got locked up in Azkaban, he took his place as a fellow substitute, and the dark mark was permanent, it would haunt him forever. He didn't let it phase him however, none of it did, but that was only when he was around people, when he was alone he couldn't help but breakdown.

He could hear everyone's faint breathing; they all seemed at peace and at pleasure, if only that peace lasted for him forever, maybe he would be better. Draco gritted his teeth and played around with a nearby string, making knots every time he got angry, so far he has fifty five, only in a week.

"Expecting me to do everything." He mumbled. "It's tiring. Once I win the tournament I'll get out of here." A smirk grew on his face but quickly disappeared when he thought of his competition; Alaska, bloody hell she was smart, and now smarter than Hermione, chances of him winning were slim, to the point he might not even make the mark at all. His father and mother couldn't find out about his accomplishment either.

He then realized he had received a letter from his father just after his achievement, making his way to his pocket he reached a folded envelope that had wrinkles covering the edge. Quickly, he teared it open.

Draco,

It's you father, I have been released from Azkaban thankfully, however Lord Voldemort wants you to keep fulfilling his tasks and we will do as he wishes. I have heard that you won first ranking for the boys of sixth year, compete if you want, win if you please but don't you dare accept the prize. If you do, you will be killed by Lord Voldemort.

Lucius

Draco crumbled the letter and threw it in the fireplace, watching it burn into ashes. His hands shook in fear, he tried to stop them but he couldn't, his father's words were short yet so demanding, he had to give up the reward, truth was he didn't even want it, he just wanted to have boasting rights and be praised.

But now he wanted the reward, it could help him escape from his sad, mind boggling reality. However, nothing seemed to pass his mind, she was intelligent beyond her years, Alaska, surely it surprised him when he found out the results a tad earlier, thinking Hermione would pass him but he shivered in fear when he saw Alaska's name. Things between them weren't mutual, he would often throw dirty looks at her and would ignore or roll her eyes in annoyance. If he tried approaching her, she would move away.

Her and Draco, they both seemed to be lonely, but one had a better life than the other he thought. But even if he did know that she had a much peaceful life, he could not bring himself to admit it, he never would. He wasn't weak like a Hufflepuff, Draco snickered at the thought, he was confident he belonged in Slytherin.

He propped himself up massaging his own back that seemed to be sore from quidditch. He would rub his shoulders than the side of his neck, helping him release the tension that filled the empty gaps of his mind.

"Tired?" A voice behind him appeared, there stood Pansy in her pajamas.

He rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He muttered, putting his hands down.

"I heard you get up, I can tell by your loud footsteps you know." She crossed her arms and shifted towards Draco.

He moved away. "Go back to bed."

She giggled, stretching her arms over her head. "We have some alone time."

He shook his head in denial. "We're not together Pansy. Can't you get that through your thick headed skull?" He demanded, Pansy's flirty smile disappeared.

"You liked me-"

"In year four, that was two years ago! What do you not understand?" He groaned at her stupidity, Pansy wasn't the smartest, his father didn't like that she was so close to him all the time.

"Aren't you interested that someone likes you?" She asked, her eyebrows lowered into an angered expression and she jolted up.

"I have other things to worry about!" He exclaimed. "You are so dense!" He whispered, resting his chin on his hand and closing his eyes, trying to ignore her high pitched voice.

She clenched her jaw before speaking again. "I'm the only one in this whole entire school that would snog you and you're rejecting me? Are you insane? I even rejected Blaise for this!" She seemed visibly upset but Draco didn't care, he unwillingly opened his eyes and stared daggers into her blue ones.

"I'm glad you finally realize I don't like you back. I don't care if you're the only one to snog me! You think I care about those things? Like I said, I have other things to worry about, like the test." He mumbled, gritting his teeth, the noise made Pansy cover her ears.

"I was going to ask you to the Yule ball." She whispered, biting her lip.

Draco chuckled lightly, before heading to the stairs. "I'm glad you didn't. You saved yourself, two rejections." He ran upstairs ignoring the distraught look on Pansy's face.

He was right, Draco didn't care, he would mess with Pansy's feelings to show people he had someone who was interested in him, but besides that no one ever dared to like a man who scares everyone away at his path, regardless he liked it, the subtle attention, and the scared glances.

They were the highlight of his day.

He didn't know why he enjoyed being so powerful, even if it was minimal, few students like Potter, and Granger would retaliate and stand up for one another, but now he had another name in mind.

Alaska Hills.

He let out an exasperated sigh, staring out at the cold breeze that moved the Whomping Willow's branches, they creepily shuddered causing him to look away and stare into the grey sky. Soon it would snow, meaning that the task would have to be done soon. He didn't want to do it, but as a death eater, he was obligated to, and he hated it. But it was better than dying. He looked at the dark mark one more time before roughly pulling his sleeve down, like it was never there. Everytime he looked at it, his breathing would become heavier and his nose stung, his ears ringed, and his heart would beat faster. That's why he could never stare at it long enough, he didn't have enough time to hate it.

"I need to win that reward. It's the only way I can leave." He muttered, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his pajamas.

"But that girl Alaska...she has to have a weakness." He thought, sitting down on his bed staring at the floor. There were a few ginger colored hairs on the floor which grossed him out.

"Fancy Weasley?"

He widened his eyes, Ron was her weakness, the way she smiled at him and stared at his figure made her blush manically, it was clear she liked him. A smirk grew upon his face before he laid back down on his bed. That's all he needed, but how? Ron would never, especially if Harry found out, he would get in trouble.

Draco would try though, it was worth it, yes it would be very rude to Alaska, Ron would be playing with her feelings, but he didn;t care. This was about him and his future, not hers. He laughed at himself quietly, staring at his Slytherin ring. He yawned and blinked a couple of times before grabbing a quill and ink nearby with a piece of parchment underneath his pillow

Ron,

I know we aren't on the best terms, but I need you to do me a favor for me, I'll pay you Galleons if you do this. Meet me near the corridors after breakfast.

Draco

He folded the letter, and slipped it into his pocket, he would make Crabbe and Goyle deliver it to him later in the day. If this didn't work he didn't know what would, he knew Ron's family needed the money, he would take it with no hesitation, still he had his doubts, it wasn't guaranteed, but it was nice to have a potential plan.

And what if the plan failed? Well he didn't know, but that wasn't a topic of worry. Only six days till the first exam and task, others were worrying about the Yule Ball, and Alaska wasn't one of them, despite her good looks she didn't bother enhancing them.

He thought about her. Her long nose and her full lips, her high cheek bones that were only made so only she could pull them off. How her cheeks had pink blemishes that made her seem cold all the time, but her smile was full of warmth. She had a small mole right next to her eyebrows, but it only accentuated her features more. She was pretty, Draco knew. But just not for him, not that it mattered though, he didn't have time for that stuff.

Running a hand through his hair, he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, trying to fall asleep for the last minutes until school started. But he couldn't, the sun had already risen and reflected on a nearby mirror, hitting his eyes. He groaned, getting up heading back to common, when he saw Pansy he went to turn back.

"Wait." She demanded.

Draco turned his head around but avoided meeting her eyes.

"You always flirt with me in front of others. But when we're alone you forget that I exist." She muttered, fumbling with her fingers.

Pansy continued. "I don't understand why. Is there someone you like? Are you using me to make them jealous?"

Draco shook his head, scoffing at her assumption. "You know it's not that."

She got up and walked over to him. "Then why?"

"Because I don't believe in stupid things like love." He whispered, his voice thickened, sounding much deeper than before.

She caressed his face, he watched her frown, he was disgusted. Slowly she leaned towards him and brushed her lips against his, making him flinch. With no hesitation, she grabbed his face and smashed her lips against his, Draco could feel her slimy tongue swirl around with his, she was too passionate for him, he didn't feel anything. Pushing her away, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"What the fuck?" He exclaimed.

She backed away. "Did you not feel anything?"

He spat on the floor. "No! I didn't. What the hell Pansy? Do you not understand that I don't like you? Get that through your shit filled head!" He yelled.

Voices whispered from the dormitories as people came down. Astoria popped her head out of the stairwell.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, looking at Pansy's eyes that were now full of tears.

"Ask Pansy." He said, running up to the boys dormitory, ignoring everyone in his path.


	5. MUDBLOOD

TW: ABUSE 

"But wrong is good."

Alaska went through the corridors, hearing the murmurs and the whispers from the Slytherins, she wondered what they were talking about. A new party? Grades? They gossiped a lot regardless. She stood near a fellow Slytherin, waiting for the first and second years to go by.

"Can't believe Draco did that to Pansy, whatever his loss." A girl with short blond hair muttered, laughing along with another student. She couldn't help but wonder, what they were talking about, after all he was her competition.

"Sorry to eavesdrop but what happened?" She whispered faintly, watching both pairs of eyes divert towards her.

The blonde headed girl gave her a small smile. "Well apparently Pansy kissed Draco, and Draco pushed her away. He even cursed at her." She giggled, nudging her friend.

"I see." She replied, tapping her fingers against the cover of her book. Her attention diverted to the first years laughing and getting lost in the corridors, one student clutching her books tighty reminded her just a few years ago.

FLASHBACK

"You filthy b*tch! You're not going!" He screamed punching into the thin walls, causing the mirror to shatter, a piece of glass cutting her finger.

Her lip quivered, watching the blood spill out of her finger, from fresh red to a dark purple, drying on the carpet floor along with the beer stains.

"I can do magic dad." She muttered, biting her nails.

"Magic?" He crouched to meet her eyes and slapped her on the face hard. Alaska winced at the pain and bit the inside of her cheek, it bled, the metallic taste poured onto her tongue.

"That's not real. You stupid child." He spat in her eye as she wiped it with her sleeve, tears brimmed in the corners of her eyes and she could feel the clutching sting of her father's handprint.

He left, slamming the door behind him before leaving the house. Alaska watched him drive away in his white pickup truck from the garage, as blood dripped from her right cheek, and poured onto the window sill.

END OF FLASHBACK

The bell had rang, meaning she had to go onto Herbology, she despised the class actually and her eagerness only grew from Ron's handsome presence, the way he would tousle his hair out his eyes, or clear his throat before answering a question, and even making the small bits of mistakes.

She spotted Hermione, a saddened look covering the emptiness of her face, as Ron placed a hand on her shoulder, she met her eyes with Alaska, her eyebrows furrowed in such a way that it made her feel guilty, though she knew she did nothing wrong. It was simply luck, and luck was powerful yet so dangerous.

Her slow footsteps eventually took her to Herbology, a shadowed figure in front of her caused her to peer down at the wrinkled laces of her shoes.

"Hills."

"I don't want to talk right now."

"I was just acknowledging you, no need to get all defensive."

"Just leave me alone."

"Right."

Draco pushed against her and went into Herbology confidenty as always, she walked in just a few seconds later. Looking at Ron, they both met their eyes for a second, but he looked away, she longed for the day he would keep eye contact with her, maybe there would be a day where he would feel tingles in her hazel golden eyes.

Professor Sprout welcomed the students one by one as they all took their designated areas. Alaska tapped her foot against the floor, sitting next to Neville who actually seemed the only one in the class eager to learn.

"Can I borrow an extra quil?" He asked, a worried look had plastered on his face, and she smiled.

"Here." She said, handing one from the pockets of her robe.

"Thanks." He grinned, dipping it into the small cup of ink as he took notes.

she let out a sigh causing Neville to look at her. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, just worried about the test I believe."

"You're smart, you're a Ravenclaw. don't worry" he replied reassuring her causing Alaska to smile, how could Draco bully him? Was he jealous that Neville had the ability to be nice and he didn't?

She looked over at him, he stared at Ron who rolled his eyes deliberately. There was obviously a tension between them,

It seemed as if Draco was bothering Ron. Merlin's beard, she had another reason to hate him.

His eyes diverted onto her in a quick glance causing her to quickly look away, she grabbed her hair and parted it to one side making her neck bare, allowing the cool air to hit it, tickling her spine.

All of a sudden whispers and snickers grew louder in the back of the room, she turned around and saw people pointing at her, why? She touched her face and looked over to Cho who widened her eyes at the sight. Her fingers trailed over her face and soon her neck, professor sprout shushed everyone.

Then she felt it.

Her scar that her father gave her two years ago, it spelled out a word, a word that meant nothing to some while to others something disgusting. He figured out mother was a witch, which he accpeted, but at the same time he didn't want to believe Alaska was one either.

"mudblood"

She gasped as she traced over the letters, and quickly used her hair to cover it up, she thought her collar did the job but this morning she forgot to fold it properly. Feeling tears brim in the corners of her eyes she ran out of the room hearing the murmurs get louder. She heard footsteps behind, but it only made her run faster, she hid in a corner and burst into tears.

Her cries were muffled by her sleeve that covered her mouth, her tears fell onto her robe, as she watched the wet stain get bigger and bigger. Once in a while she would wipe her tears and tell herself to stop but she couldn't help but cry again. Her sobs became quiet as she sniffed a couple of times before getting up. She took her robe off and flapped it against the air so it would dry off.

"You're a mudblood?" A voice echoed.

She jerked her head around, startled by Draco's figure, his hands sat in his pockets as a disgusted look appeared on his face. He kept his distance a few feet away.

She ignored him.

"Don't just stand there you dimwit, answer my question."

"Shut up." She muttered, her voice still quivering. She clutched her robe tightly.

"Then what are you? Are you really a half-blood, or are you just lying to cover up-"

She walked over at him, and stared into his eyes, there were still tears that were forming. "Does it matter what I am? What does it mean to you? Are you going to hire a death eater to kill me because I'm not a pureblood?" She ranted.

"What are you talking about?" He stood there shocked, he felt his arm sting.

"I'm a halfblood. My mum's a witch and my dad's a muggle. Fuck off." Before she left past him she turned her head around one more time.

"Make a fool out of me one more time and I'll ruin you."

"Is that a threat?" He snickered.

Nodding her head she gave him a liptight frown. "Yeah. It is."

Draco had a distraught look on his face before she walked away. He felt his arm hurt, causing him to clench it tightly. "Shit." He muttered, slowly rolling his sleeve up, his skin had a rash. There were a few red bumps over his pale skin, he took out his wand.

"Episkey." He whispered, the rash went away, he quickly rolled down his sleeve and walked back to Herbology, following Alaska.

His shoes clicked loudly on the hard floor causing Alaska to walk faster, she had sure her collar was no longer visible, she went back into the classroom as everyone stared at her, Professor Sprout approached her.

"Is everything alright?" She whispered.

"Yes, sorry. I just had an emergency."

"Well okay, take a seat." She gestured to Alaska to sit down as the class resumed, Draco came in just a few seconds later, explaining that he had an emergency too.

"Yeah right. Emergency my ass." Alaska thought.

She looked at Neville who gave her a pitiful smile before diverting his eyes back to the paper. Everyone knew, everyone knew that she had a scar on her neck that said "mudblood", and it was all his fault, Draco's fault, she felt like crying again, but she didn't, her toes curled inside her shoes and she tapped her right foot against the floor gently once again. She was embarrassed.

Draco stared at her neck trying to get a better look, maybe he read it wrong? No, everyone saw it too. He wondered how she got it, was it a possible dare or a prank from her friends? It could be, his attention diverted back onto Ron who exchanged some words with Harry.

He wondered if Ron would do it, he said he would think about it but the answer was probably going to be no. So Draco raised the price, he had more than enough money to please the Weasleys, surely enough in no time Ron would agree to fulfill his task. All he had to do was wait, and he wasn't very good at waiting.

Thankfully for Draco, class ended just ten minutes later from Alaska's breakdown, he spotted Ron who crossed his arms, his tall figure stood in a discreet corner, Draco walked up to him in confidence.

"So, are you going to do it?" He asked, licking his lips.

Ron took a brief pause.

"No."

"What?"

"You heard me, no."

"Why?" Draco asked. "Do you want me to up the price-"

"Do you realize what you're doing?" He slapped his forehead in regret. "Blimey, I should've said no in the first place."

"Tell me why." He demanded, his eyes rose in defeat.

"Bloody hell, you're making me hurt an innocent girl's feelings, a girl who likes me, just so you have some sort of advantage to whatever you're doing. Do you realize how fucked up you sound? I don't want to mess with her. She's sweet and I would never do such a thing." He went to leave, but Draco stood firmly in front of him.

"Do you like her?"

"As what?"

"You know what I mean."

"No, not like that."

"Then you would be rejecting her either way. It's the samething." He was baffled, and scoffed at Ron's face.

"There's a difference between messing with someone's feelings and actually not liking them back. If I did what you told me what to do, she would think I liked her and she would fall in love with me, when we're alone she would want to hang out with me, but would I? No. Because I did it for some stupid Galleons not because I feel the way she does. On the other hand, if I straight up told her I don't have feelings for her, it would be better, more straightforward, I wouldn't be leading her on like you wanted me to."

He continued. "Did you ever do that to someone Draco? Just completely mess with their feelings? And then you act all surprised when they tell you they like you?"

He bit his lip in silence. He thought about it, did he ever do that to anyone? He shook his head. He didn't have time for that.

Ron laughed in a sarcastic tone. "Bloody hell. You're so dense." He pointed his finger to his chest. "You think we didn't hear what happened between you and Pansy? I have no say, but your ignorance says a lot." He exclaimed before shoving past his shoulders.

"I'm dense?"

"Yeah."

He turned his head one more time. "Oh and my family and I are doing perfectly fine, Ginny, Fred, George, my parents, and I don't need your Galleons." Ron spat the words out, making Draco feel shameful.

Before he could respond, Ron was far gone, he couldn't choke out any words. He clenched his fist in anger and shrugged, tugging his robe. He didn't know what Ron was talking about, he never did anything to Pansy, girls were just crazy he thought. Pansy would just throw herself onto him in public, and he would only play along for the sake of his reputation, not because he liked her, he was not leading her on either.

He walked away and breathed in the cold air.


	6. PEACE

"At the same time, you are a tornado of wonders. I guess that's a good thing right? A tornado...but with wonders? Ah, you know I'm terrible with metaphors."

It was the day of the first exam.

Fog sadly covered the grey skies making it hard to see the sunlight, which meant it would be colder today.

Alaska was worried, more nervous that she would not be able to pass Draco, but she thought of it as sweet revenge, she wasn't the type to do these things but after he humiliated her, it was only fair for her to do the same back.

Skimming through the book her fingers glided on the pages respectfully, she whispered the words out loud and would repeat them one by one, trying to engrave them in her head. It was last minute practice, just a review, after spending a whole week studying she felt prepared for now.

Dumbledore welcomed all four students to the Study Hall, each table had a specific name that corresponded to each one of them. Alaska searched for hers, it was the one to her left right near the doors and in front of a large window, she tightened her cardigan, it could her cold and distract her but regardless

It was better than sitting next to a heater.

Thanking Dumbledore, she sat down and placed her supplies appropriately, he quills and her ink were new and were given by her aunt, she had mailed them to her a few days ago just for the test. The other tables were filled except for one.

Draco's.

She spotted Dumbledore talking to Flitch, he nodded and ran towards the door with his cat, he probably went to look for Draco.

"Welcome sixth years and seventh years to the very first exam of the Exam Eclipse." He shouted. Alaska cringed at the name, she found it odd.

"One of our students must be running late. We will start as soon as they come. Professor Mcgonagall will administer the tests to the sixth years and seventh years. Do not start until she commands you to. Good luck." He smiled sweetly to everyone and let Professor Mcgonagall take off.

She took the cue. "You will have one hour to complete the exam, there will be no retakes and no extra time given. There are forty five questions, please use your time wisely."

Everyone nodded their heads, Alaska's legs swung underneath the table in sync as she looked around bored. Soon enough she heard footsteps approach the door, everyone turned around.

Draco walked in. "I'm here." He muttered, he searched for his name and sat a few feet away from Alaska, avoiding to meet her gaze.

He didn't study, he had seven days and he spent the first two on his plan that failed, and the last five days he hung out with Blaise and napped, procrastinating every time. He reviewed a little last nite but fell asleep with his book placed on his stomach, and on top of that he woke up late.

Professor Mcgonagall spoke the directions again one more time looking at everyone but it was only specific for Draco. "Begin." She said, the sounds of flipping pages echoed.

*one hour later*

At last the exam was over, Alaska walked back fast to her house, when she opened the door it was dark, that's weird, the other Ravenclaws would always hang out here in the afternoon after going to Hogsmeade for butterbeer.

She sighed, walking in, all of a sudden the lights turned on.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled.

Alaska yelped loudly, as confetti popped in the air, there were blue and grey balloons, and in the middle was chocolate cake, her favorite, along with other snacks.

She grinned. "What is this for?" She asked.

Henry Nightingale widened his eyes."Well it's for your accomplishment of course. " He stated obviously.

Alaska was confused. "What accomplishment?"

Cho rolled her eyes. "Your test of course you arse." She scoffed, everyone gave her a bothered look.

"Oh, thank you guys, but I don't know if I passed yet."

Henry shrugged his shoulders. "So? It's still big. The last time a Ravenclaw was eligible for these tests were five years ago." He nodded, everyone agreed.

"Thank you guys. No one has ever done this for me. Let's eat!" She shouted, everyone cheered and dug into the cake.

She was happy. 

Henry came over to her.

"Did you like it, the surprise?" He asked, his cheeks rose to a pink color.

Alaska laughed. "Very. Your cheeks are red." She pointed. "Are you hot?

Henry chuckled, stuttering. "Ah, a little." 

"Take your sweater off." She pointed at his thick polyester sweater, he looked down at it, he wasn't cold at all, but did so.

"I really liked this idea you know. I've always wanted to be the target of a surprise." She smiled, grabbing a fork. 

"I'm glad. It was actually my idea." He muttered, handing her a napkin.

"Thank you." 

"Yeah, anytime." He tousled his brown wavy hair, and rubbed his eyes. "Do you need anything?"

Alaska shook her head. "Everything is more than fine." She reached for the knife when she felt Henry's hand on top of hers. He was helping her.

"I'll do it." He whispered, his hot breath touched Alaska's neck as her cheeks turned pink. She was never close to somone, except for Draco, but he didn't matter.

Oh how she longed to be with Ron like this.

"Thanks." Her voice croaked, she wanted to leave however. She didn't feel like talking anymore. "I'll be heading to the snack table."

He nodded. "Alright. I'll head back. See you later?"

She nodded and made her way to a small table with varieties of snacks that filled every empty spot.

She took a few bites of the cake feeling the chocolate ooze melt in her mouth and slide down her throat in delight. For many chocolate cakes was normal, but to her it was a luxury, a classic, but also a call for a rare occasion.

Her eyes diverted onto a different person once in a while, everyone seemed happy, it was a nice day for her. She grabbed a few chips here and there and bit them, letting the cheese swirl around her mouth, and then wiped the dust off with a napkin.

Suddenly, the door barged open, everyone gasped, outside stood Draco, who smirked. "A party? You guys didn't invite me." He spoke in a sarcastic tone that bothered everyone.

Alaska went to the door. "That's because you weren't. This is only for Ravenclaws."

"Oh yeah? Then what is Cedric doing there?" He snickered.

Everyone jerked their heads, he gave a small wave, snickering.

Before she could reply, Draco came in and closed the door behind him. "Go on, keep partying."

Everyone rolled their eyes and went back to talking.

Alaska grabbed her plate, aggressively eating her cake, once again her day was ruined, she grabbed a cup of water, washing down the frosting.

"How was the test?"

"What?" She asked.

"The test." He emphasized.

She shrugged, it was quite easy for her, but she didn't want it to seem like that. "It was fine. I guess."

"So you think you passed?"

"I don't know."

"I think I did."

She scoffed. "Whatever."

Draco sat next to her. "You don't believe me?"

She shook her head. "No, it just amazes me to see how egotistic you can be."

"Big words darling." He whispered.

"Shut the fuck up." She whispered back, getting up and taking her cup and plate to the dormitory, Draco followed her.

"You're not allowed here." She demanded, grossed out.

"Make me." He winked, leaning on the side of the wall.

"Why are you pretending like whatever happened that day didn't happen?" She asked, placing her cup and her plate on the stairs.

"What?"

"Humiliating me in potions class was bad enough, but to make fun of my scar and showing everyone was low Draco, even for you."

"I thought that it was like a dare between you and your friends. Why are you getting so worked up? It's not like you're a mudblood."

She scoffed. "Why am I getting worked up? You said you think I got from my friends. Bloody hell, I don't even have friends here." She took a brief pause. "You don't know where I got this from and you will never know what it feels like to be humiliated, and in my life I've been humiliated enough."

Draco retorted. "I know what it's like-"

"No you don't know how it feels!" She cried, laughing. "Your family is rich. You have two parents that are alive. You have a stable home, what else can you possibly want? Tell me. Is there something I can give you?"

Draco stood there silently, he looked over to the crowd. 

"Exactly." She grabbed her plate and cup, and headed upstairs, but before she left, she stopped.

"I warned you once Draco. I'm warning you twice. Please for the love of god leave me alone. There is absolutely nothing you can gain from me." 

Henry walked over. "Is everything alright? You seem upset Alaska."

"I'm fine Henry." She headed upstairs.

He turned to Draco once Alaska was gone. "Do me a favor, and fuck off." He spat.

"I didn't do shit. She started it." He pointed.

"You don't look good mate. Stop picking fights with random people, it's really annoying."

"Fancy Hills?" Draco scoffed.

Henry tugged on his collar, and clenched it tightly, Draco pushed him slightly against the wall, but Henry's body was much stronger than his. 

"Do not test me. And don't touch Alaska." He let Draco's collar go causing him to stumble over.

Draco shoved his way to the door, and slammed it behind him. He kicked the wall, and was about to punch it harshly, but stopped, he couldn't break a cement wall, but he had to break something, he felt his dark mark sting again. He walked quickly to the Astronomy Tower, and made his way up, when he got there, he sat down.

He started to cry. He rubbed the wrinkles on his collar.

"You know what I want from you Hills?" He whispered into the sky.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he loosened his tie. "I want peace." He muttered, burying his face into his hands.

"And you, you have peace. And you have someone that cares for you." He cried, his words were muffled, but it was clear that he longed for a calm sensation.

Draco knew he didn't do well, the lack of preparation, studying, sleep, and focus made him one step further away from his reward. He wanted to run away with whatever it was, surely it would be beneficial, no matter what. And if it was little, he would make the most out of it.

But now he had lost all hope. He hugged his knees and used them to wipe the remaining tears off his cheeks, his eyes were pink and his nose felt cold in the cool wind. He put the hood of his robe up and pouted, staring at the dense fog that ran across the branches of the trees.

It would be night soon.

Yet he didn't want to sleep, he was tired, but he couldn't. He wanted to study, he had to, if he wanted to leave the future he had to follow he had no other choice but to escape. No one could save him, no one could know that he was a death eater, he could possibly be killed.

And like he said before, he didn't want to be killed.

He got up, and waved in front of his eyes to make the pink color disappear. Once he did it for a minute, he took a deep breath and stood tall, heading down the stairs. Once he made it down, he ran back to his common room in a hurry, hoping to study for next month's exam, while everyone else worried about the Yule Ball.

Alaska was gladly one of them.


	7. BLUE

"Yes, I hated you. How could I not? You had everything I didn't."

It was the day before the Yule Ball, also meaning two weeks before the next exam. Alaska sighed, she didn't have a dress to wear, but she was sure she could make out something formal with her clothes somehow. She rummaged through her shirts and found a white full sleeve that seemed to be a turtleneck. It seemed clean so she threw it onto her bed.

She couldn't wear pants, she needed a skirt and she knew she had one, smiling she found a black long one that her aunt had passed down to her, it fit her well so she laid it out on her bed. Unfortunately she had no jewelry, but she didn't mind, her pearl earrings her mum gave her were enough to make her look good. She finally folded her clothes neatly and put in a bag underneath a bag, satisfied with her successful work.

Cho came in laughing with Jo. They ignored Alaska and took out their dresses. Alaska couldn't help but stare, a ping of jealousy hit her right in the chest and clutched her shirt tight. The dresses they had were beautiful.

Cho's dress was a pasty cream with golden touches. It had an hourglass figure that would hug her waist and the neckline had a little slit in the middle that would only show a little skin. What amazed her the most was the sleeves, they were flaps but they would cascade down her arms and make her look more elegant. She kicked the bag underneath her bed further.

Jo's dress was simple but better than hers. It was yellow and pin straight with a sweetheart neckline. The straps were thick but they would compliment her dark skin. Alaska couldn't help but stare longer, it was obvious she envied their luxuries, maybe she should've made her own, she was a fool to think that she actually had something decent to wear.

"Show us your dress." Jo said, putting hers in a large hanger.

"I'm not going." Alaska replied.

Cho scoffed. "And why is that?"

Alaska hesitated. "I don't have urm..a dress...or a date!"

Cho laughed out loud. "Right. Have a nice day tomorrow then."

They both headed out the door with their dresses right next to each other, labeled "Cho" and "Joanna", Alaska shoved her head into her pillow letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Don't cry. Who cares about a stupid Yule Ball anyways." She muttered to herself.

"I do of course." A voice echoed.

She jerked her head up and turned around at the voice. It was Henry, he gave a small wave. "Sorry for barging in. Can I come in though?"

Boys weren't allowed here, but she nodded. He came in and stood in front of her bed. "You're not going to the Yule Ball."

She chuckled. "No, I'm not a fan."

"Do you need a date?"

"I-yeah. But I don't have a dress. I prepared everything last minute."

Henry laughed. "A fellow Ravenclaw doing things last minute? Alright I'll give you a pass on that. Why don't you go with me?"

She widened her eyes. "What?"

"To the Yule Ball? You can be my date."

Her cheeks flushed. "Oh wow. Of course, we can go as fri-"

"Dates."

He continued. "And I have a dress I can give you. Don't ask but I accidentally took one of my sister's night dresses to Hogwarts."

Alaska laughed loudly, covering her mouth. "I'm okay, I'll find something to wear."

"Oh no, it isn't an offer, you have to do it, plus I think you'll look really good." He sat down at the end of her bed.

She tugged on her blanket. A dress? She felt that it was wrong to wear it, it wasn't even hers. She decided to decline.

"Before you say no, that dress does not fit her anymore, in fact I'm sure you can keep it." He shrugged.

"I-"

"C'mon, let me show you it." He held out his hand and Alaska took it, following him to the common room, there laid a brown bag.

Henry traveled his way down the back and took out a blue satin dress, it was very long and had two skinny straps to hold the shoulders. Alaska widened her eyes at the bare skin that would be shown.

"I can't wear that." She bit her lip.

Henry gave her a liptight smile that emitted some sort of sadness. "Why not?"

"It's too, revealing." She croaked.

"You can always wear something underneath. Why don't you just try it on for now?"

She nodded and took the dress upstairs, closing the door behind her. When she put it on she stared herself in awe in the mirror. It was perfect. The blue satin hugged her hips and gave off a pretty stance on her curves, it gave enough leg room, and didn't feel like her stomach was tightening, she could've fell asleep in it if she wanted.

She hesitantly walked back down the stairs, Henry's eyes diverted onto her tall figure, his blue eyes widened in astonishment and he cleared his throat, amazed at her sight.

"Wow."

Alaska hugged her shoulders. "I think I'm going to wear something underneath,'' she said, smiling at Henry's expression.

"Y-yeah. You look really good."

"Thank you. I couldn't have gone without your help-"

"Oh, of course. I just wanted to take you for a while now...actually."

She felt her cheeks rise into a pink color.

"I know you like Ron, but if you gave me a chance, I would like that."

Alaska parted her lips at Henry's statement. He knew? She fumbled with her fingers and felt her toes curl.

"S-sure."

"Thanks Alaska." His voice echoed, he approached her and kissed her cheek gently causing her to become beet red. Henry left before taking one last look at her.

Once he left, she let out a relieved sigh and jumped up and down. "I have a date!" She exclaimed, spinning in the dress. She wanted to go to Hogsmeade all of a sudden and buy herself a butterbeer, maybe even two.

Quickly she took off the dress hiding it underneath her bed along with her other clothes, she pulled on her trousers and grabbed her shirt from before, grabbing a few coins she ran down the stairs and made her way to Hogsmeade.

When she made it there she took a seat right next to the warm fireplace, she took a deep breath in as the warm air filled her nostrils and made her shiver. Her butterbeer was placed in front of her as she sipped it slowly, letting the sweet taste glide down her throat and the whipped foam cover the top of her lips. She giggled at her reflection neatly wiping it off with a napkin. A dark figure appeared behind her, causing her to turn around in fear.

Draco Malfoy stared at her in an expression that seemed numb, she couldn't tell how he was feeling but he just stood there, his hands in his pockets of his black trousers and a black turtleneck that hugged his torso tightly, along with a pair of earmuffs.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

Without a word, he walked away and sat down on a table across from her where Blaise sat. She shrugged the shoulders and continued to drink the butterbeer as she watched the snow fall from the branches of the trees.

"I don't think I did well on the test Blaise." Draco whispered, folding his hands on the table.

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

"For starters I didn't study, and it was hard as fuck, harder than I thought." He turned to Alaska. "She definitely passed, don't you see that smile plastered on her face, blimey."

"You don't even know what she's smiling about. Give it a pause, the Yule Ball is tomorrow night, have you gotten a date mate?"

He shook his head, handing him a scoffed expression. "I don't think I want to go, and having a date is work."

"You should go Draco, it'll be good for you, taking a break from all this Exam Eclipse whatever, you will only do worse if you worry."

"Oh shut the hell up Blaise." He snapped. "What do you know about the Exam Eclipse? I was the one who took it. Not you."

"I know. I'm just saying that you should go tomorrow. It'll be fun, for all of us, you can drink some wine if you want." He snickered.

Draco smiled. "That's more like it. I'll think about it." He took one last look at Alaska before getting up.

"Going with Pansy?"

Blaise widened his eyes. "Yeah, she kind of um, asked me to."

"It's alright. I never liked her either way."

"If you do go, do you have anyone in mind to take?"

Draco bit his lip and scanned the place, no one was there up for grabs he thought.

"How about Alaska? Your rival." Blaise diverted his eyes onto her.

"Her? You're insane, bloody hell she's a lunatic. You should've seen her that day in Herbology, she cried like a fucking baby." He laughed.

Blaise shrugged. "Just try. It's better than nothing. She probably doesn't even have a date."

Draco looked at Alaska, she wore loose jeans with a grey sweatshirt, and her hair was tied into a sleek ponytail. He watched the whipped foam build up on her full lips.

"Alright. I'll give it a go. Watch this."

He went over to Alaska, sitting on the bench across from her.

"Got a date to the Yule Ball?"

"Why do you care?" Another butterbeer was placed in front of her.

"Merlin's beard. I was just asking." He retorted.

"Yes. I do actually."

"You're kidding right?"

"No."

Draco widened his eyes. "You're not joking. Who?" He asked, tugging on his sleeves.

"That's none of your business." She spat, before staking a swig of her butterbeer.

"Whatever." He sneered, he got up and walked over to Blaise.

"How did it go?"

"Mrs. I've got ants in my pants has a date." He whispered, cracking his knuckles. "I thought I would be able to make fun of her."

Blaise laughed out loud but quickly stopped when Draco hissed at him.

"Still, I'll go."

"Really?"

"Yeah, got to find out who the mystery man is. She has tricks up her sleeves for sure. Plus, does she even have a dress? Look at her sweater, it looks like it was her dead grandmother's."

They both laughed in sync as Draco tapped his foot against the table. She had a date and he didn't? He felt his veins bulge out of his neck, and his dark mark pierce against his skin, making his toes curl. Yes he was mad, how did Alaska, a girl like her, be able to go to the Yule Ball so confidently? His pulse tightened as a headache emerged within his skull from his anger and shame.

He got up, straightening his sleeves. "I'm going back. Have some things to do"

"See you later?"

"Later." He cleared his throat before heading towards the door, glaring at Alaska, as she sat there, rolling her eyes in annoyance.


	8. SECRETS

"You looked bad in blue."

Draco groaned at his hair, it kept perking up no matter how many times he brushed it. Clenching his fist he slammed it into his dresser, leaving a small dent. Everyone around him gasped at the loud noise but quieted, Blaise came over in a hurry.

"What's happened?"

"This stupid hair. Might as well shave my head." He pointed.

Blaise took some gel and handed it to him. "Pat is down gently, make sure most of it is on the roots, not the ends." He muttered.

He did as Blaise ordered and he succeeded, the hair finally sat down on his head. "Thanks."

He grabbed his blazer and shrugged it on, and checked himself out one more time before smirking at his tall, lean figure. Fixing his tie he nudged Blaise in the ribs causing him to groan.

"I look expensive don't I?" He chuckled.

Blaise nodded, clutching his stomach. "Your whole family is rich, what do you expect?"

They both headed to the Great Hall, following the large crows, everyone was covered in sparkles or glitter, while others went for a more simple look. Draco scanned the room trying to figure out how to get there faster.

"Bloody hell, it's like a swarm of bees in here." He muttered, pushing his way through the crowd. "Blaise?"

"Sorry I have to get Pansy!" He yelled.

He rolled his eyes and made his way through the Great Hall running down the stairs, he didn't know why he was rushing but he just wanted to get there quickly. He even tripped Neville on the way. Once he made it, he stood next to the snack table and bit into a pastry.

"Draco. Those are for the adults." Professor Mcgonagall gestured to the one across the hall. "That is for students."

He rolled his eyes, huffing, and walked gracefully to the snack table, more and more people came in as he leaned against the wall, lonely. He watched many people link arms, Cedric with Cho, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and even Blaise and Pansy. He bit his lip and straightened his tie. Maybe he shouldn't have gone, not having a date was like eating during lunch alone. There was no point of him being here. Blaise was wrong, how could he have fun and relax here? All the people he despised were here, often he would even fantasize of taking control over Dumbledore's wand. He grabbed his arms against the table in boredom. He should be preparing for the test. And his task for Voldemort too. He clutched his arm, where the dark mark sat, for the past few weeks it only hurt more. That meant Voldemort was calling him, meaning he would have to leave soon.

Changing his mind he headed up the stairs, once again shoving his way through people, some gave him a few glares while others stumbled over, ignoring his hands.

"Watch where you're going fool." Someone whispered.

Draco jerked his head around, his eyes diverted onto the crowd, looking for the person who spoke to him in that way. The audacity he thought.

"Right here."

He turned around and saw Henry Nightingale who stood on the stairs with a white suit and a navy blue tie. His hair was parted sleekly into the middle, and a cunning smile took over his face.

"Get the fuck out of here you bastard." Draco sneered.

"No need to get so fiesty. Plus I have a date." He emphasized. "Can't stand her up, can I?" He chuckled, running a hand swiftly through his chocolate colored hair.

Henry looked up and waved. "Speaking of. There she is." He pointed.

Draco turned his head to a girl with heavy brown curls, and peach colored cheeks, her hazel eyes were shimmering against the light. Underneath her blue dress was a white turtleneck that hugged her long arms. Her lips parted a little and turned into a big grin when she got a full look at Henry.

It was Alaska.

He stared in awe as he watched her walk down the stairs, linking her arm with Henry's when she saw Draco, she flinched.

"Alaska, you look, stunning." He gawked.

"Thank you Henry. You look expensive." She giggled, staring into his eyes.

"Henry's your date?" Draco scoffed, chuckling at her choice. "Everyday I wonder how you became first out of all the girls for sixth years." He spat, eyeing Henry.

Before Henry could retort, she laid a hand on his chest. "Let's not waste any more time, yeah?"

"Alright. Let's go." he secretly glared at Draco one more time before going down with Alaska.

He sat down on the highest step, watching everyone dance and eat. Rolling his eyes, he glued his eyes onto Alaska, she laughed along with Henry as he spun her around a couple of times. Her eyes gave away a happy expression, she yelped a little when Henry spun her around, he watched her glide into the air and gently fall down on her feet to the floor. Her hand laid on Henry's shoulders and her dress swayed with her body, Draco gritted his teeth watching the horrific sight unfold in front of him. Yet, he couldn't stop watching.

They both made their way to the adult's snack table which made Draco snicker at their stupidity. He poured her a glass of wine and eyed all the professors before handing it to Alaska, she gladly took it, her eyes widened, and of course, it tasted fantastic.

He raised an eyebrow. Why the fuck was he giving her wine? He fumbled with his ring, tilting his head to every direction they took. When she finished her first glass, Henry gave her another. Her cheeks turned more pink and her body moved unwillingly. she couldn't walk straight and her arm laid around Henry's shoulders.

What was he doing to her? Draco clenched his fist. The vibe didn't feel right, she weakly danced at the floor as he caught her a couple of times before she fell. She seemed much out of her zone, he widened his eyes at her informal behavior.

She was drunk.

He didn't know what to do. Bloody hell he didn't even care, five minutes ago he should've been in his room, possibly even taking a warm bath, but he didn't he chose to stay here, and now he felt responsible.

It was obvious whatever Henry was doing was obvious. His gaze would divert onto the crowd quite often, as if he was making something sure, as if he was going to do something bad. Draco's eyes pointed to the cheeky smile on Alaska's face.

Why did he worry about her? She was his enemy, his competition, the outcome of his future. In fact he thought what Henry was doing was acceptable, maybe he was helping him unintentionally. He chuckled to himself, before getting up and heading to the Astronomy Tower.

Leaning his back against the corner of the wall, he sighed, rolling up his sleeve revealing his dark mark. God he hated it. Sometime he thought it would bulge out of his skin, but it was just his veins. He ran his finger over it, and examined it. How the snake wrapped itself around the skull and made an infinity sign that Draco hated. Why couldn't it be something prettier? After all he had to live with this forever, whether he liked it or not.

But he would escape. Somehow and somewhere.

Footsteps approached causing him to shift closer to the corner and tug his sleeve down. Two figures walked past him and stood in the moonlight. Draco widened his eyes.

It was Alaska and Henry. What the hell? He thought, peering at them.

Her words were slurred. "Why are we here?"

Henry pointed at the moon. "Do you like the moon?"

She nodded. "I love the moon. Many people find it frightening but I, I find it quite fascinating, if I could-"

"Would you like to die in the moonlight?"

"What the fuck?" Draco whispered. He was confused on Henry's purpose. They were near the edge, his heart raced in panic.

Henry's hand clutched her shoulder tightly, she winced at the pain slightly but he ignored it. He cupped her face in hands.

"That's a weird question Henry." She yawned. "I'm tired."

"You want to sleep?"

"Mhm."

"Don't worry. You'll be sleeping soon, forever." He made Alaska sit down on the ground as she squealed at the light.

"Wow!" She cheered.

Henry covered her mouth. "Shut the fuck up." He hissed.

He rolled up his sleeve and whispered. "Dark Lord. I'm almost there."

Draco jolted up. He knew what Henry was doing. Voldemort sent him a task, what was it? All he knew was that whenever someone had to complete a task, their dark mark would shed a green light, and when the task was almost completed, it shed a black one. Henry was a death eater.

His emitted black light, it was blinding.

Henry pulled his sleeve down. "Sorry to see you go. You were a stunning masterpiece, just like your mother."

"I don't understand?" She mumbled, she was dozing off.

He dragged her up and made her stand at the edge of the tower, Draco ran up to him and dragged him by the collar while clutching Alaska by the waist. She yelped as Henry groaned in pain. Draco punched him heavily right underneath the jaw, blood poured out of his mouth, as he wiped it off.

"What the fuck Draco?" He coughed.

"What are you doing?" He yelled, grabbing Alaska's face, she was unconscious.

"You're fucking insane Draco. You messed up my goddamn task!" He screamed, crows flew away.

"What are you talking about?"

"My job was to kill her. And you, your piece of shit you ruined it! Voldemort is going to kill me now! This whole entire time, I thought you were going to do it first." Henry ran towards him, Draco panicked and picked up Alaska, carrying her in his arms, before Henry could take his wand out he crumbled into dust.

Draco let out heavy breaths. He came closer to the pile of ashes, a black fume jolted up causing him to fall on his back. He quickly caught Alaska's head before it hit the hard cement ground.

She opened up her eyes, widely. Her words were still slurred. "Draco?"

"Bloody hell, you're okay."

"Why are you holding me? Where is Henry?"

"I don't know. I think he left."

"Henry ghosted me? That doesn't seem like him. Did you do something?"

Draco let her go. Did he do something? He scoffed, all along Alaska thought Henry was a good guy, a guy that would be dancing with her the whole night, and she believed him. His handsome face, his small tactics gave it away, he could've been an actor if he wanted to. And he tried killing Alaska. Killing her. She couldn't know. No one could.

"I didn't do anything."

"I'll believe you for now." She groaned.

"You're drunk." He muttered, she laid down on the cement smiling.

"I think it was the purple juice. It tasted so good."

"It was only for adults. It was wine."

"Ah well I feel a little woozy but the experience is nice."

"You won't remember anything tomorrow."

"Even better."

"Why is that? You like to forget?"

She nodded and burped loudly. Draco held his breath hoping not to smell the horrid stench of wine. Sure it tasted splendid, but the smell wasn't pleasing.

"Why I love to forget. I love to forget that my mother is dead. I love to forget I'm poor. I like to forget many things."

He widened his eyes at her boldness.

"You know the scar on my neck?"

Draco nodded. Flashbacks played in his head from that day.

"My father gave me it." She whispered, laughing out loud.

"W-why?"

"None of your business!" She exclaimed happily, tugging on Draco's tie, his face jerked near hers.

"Your eyes are so pretty. "

He could feel her breath hit his cheeks and her warm hands caress his face, her eyes twinkled in the moonlight as he took a deep breath. His hand traveled to her hair, it was soft and the curls hugged his fingers tightly. Alaska could feel Draco's body shield her from the cold wing, her cheeks flushed into a rosy color and her eyes hovered all around his body. She examined him carefully, his heavy breathing, his messy hair, his porcelain skin, even his clothes that hugged his body tightly. She diverted her attention back to his eyes. He twisted her hair softly, as her thumb sent electric bolts within hs ckin, she could feel her fingers glide across his chiseled jaw. He stared at her in awe, he had never felt like this before.

Looking down on her lips, he touched them, they were soft and large, and they looked even better up close. He bit his lip, jerking her hand from his face. She coughed into her arm.

"Let's go." He said, carrying her.

"Where?" She shook her head in dispute.

"You're going to bed."

"I-"

"I'm not taking any excuses. I saved your ass." He muttered, before heading down the narrow stairs. He had to be careful, one missed step and he would tumble down with her. He picked up her legs, trying to stable his balance. She yelped everytime he took a step.

"Blimey, you're so clumsy! I like clumsy." Alaska giggled, her eyes would close once in a while, she was tired.

Drunk words were sober thoughts.

He shushed her and made his way to the Ravenclaw common room, slowly turning the doorknob and making sure Alaska's head didn't hit the wall.

He put her down on the couch.

"Alright. Go to bed." He said, sighing heavily.

What the hell did he just do?

"I can't." She flailed her arms, gesturing Draco to pick her up. "Take me please." A pouted look took over her face.

He rolled his eyes, but did so. He once again picked her up but this time he threw her over his back. She yelped again, this time even louder, Draco groaned at her stupidity. Drunk Alaska was the worst.

"You have a nice ass." She whispered, he tugged and pulled her foot.

"Stop looking at it."

He once again went through a narrow staircase, thank god it was high, he still covered her waist just in case her head hit the ceiling. Thankfully it didn't.

"Which one is yours?"

"Third one, to your left." She groaned, yawning again.

He threw her onto the bed as she stretched on the mattress. "Ah, that feels better." She spread out her arms and legs, as he did some deltoid stretches from all the carrying.

"I'm leaving now." He groaned.

"Wait."

"Bloody hell, what now?"

"Just hand me the blanket and blow out the candle." She pleaded, her eyes were half closed.

He went to hand her the blanket but paused. "You need to drink water." He commanded, pouring her a glass from a nearby pitcher. He took a quick whiff before handing it to her.

"Why?"

"Because your stomach will hurt. You can't drink wine on an empty stomach."

She didn't bother to argue, and took the glass, her hand trembled as she propped herself up. Draco quickly held the glass, helping her take a long swig. He couldn't help but wonder why Henry had to kill her, he had to find out. But at the same time, wouldn't it be better if she did die? No, the whole Exam Eclipse would be cancelled.

After a few gulps, she handed it back to him and nodded her head.

"Thanks." She mumbled, she laid back down again, he handed her the blanket.

Looking at her one more time, he bit his lip. She immediately fell asleep and her breath echoed in the small room, her legs were spread out and her hands hung above her head, as if she felt suffocated.

"Goodnight Hills." Draco whispered, before blowing out the candles in the room.


	9. SUBCONCIOUS

"To me, it was just a phase, a thing that was determined by time and would wash away, but now my definition has widened and shown me that I was wrong. I never thought the way you did."

Alaska woke up, clutching her stomach from the pain, she knew it wasn't her period, it was definitely something she must've ate. Her head slightly hurt too, the blazing sun that hit her eyes made it even worse. She woke up groaning and ran to the bathroom, in the sink she threw up everything she could possibly have eaten.

Purple.

She took a few heavy breaths before collapsing to the ground. She couldn't remember anything she ate or drank, it couldn't have been the food, everyone would be sick then. Closing her eyes, she saw black as she tried to picture what the last thing she did with Henry was. All she imagined was Henry spinning her gracefully, and Cho giving her a glare.

That was typical of her, she thought. Yet she had her doubts, did Cho do something? It was absurd to think so but possibilities she had were limited, if the food had gone bad then the whole school would be throwing up everywhere. And she hadn't been punched or anything. Purple, whatever she threw up was purple.

Thankfully Moaning Myrtle wasn't around to bother her, it would only make her headache worse, the test was soon, whatever she ate or drank shouldn't have had this much of an impact on her. So she was left with one option, confronting Cho. Was Cho possibly jealous that she finally had a date? Alaska opened her eyes and coughed into her arm before leaving the bathroom and entering the corridors. No, that was way out of line, but still, Cho had everything against her, even Jo, if anything Cho could've initiated anything and Jo could've done the deed.

Alaska slowly walked back to the common room and sat on the couch, she was unaware of what time it was but at least she would be going home for Christmas soon. Even though it was only her and her aunt, it would be nice to have some company after her horrid encounters. She thought of Henry. Did he do anything?

She scoffed. He wouldn't. She bit her lip in frustration, how did she make it to bed last night? Did he take her? Her lips parted into a grin as she chuckled softly, he most likely did she thought. He was a gentleman.

She ran her fingers over her blue satin dress, she slowly took it off and rolled her turtleneck a little lower. She looked down to brush herself off, but found a few platinum colored hairs on her shirt.

"What the.." She muttered. Henry had dark brown, not this light. So Henry wasn't with her last night. Then who was?

Hugging the dress to her chest she neatly folded it and placed it on the table, on a piece of parchment paper she wrote Henry's name. There was no use of keeping it, though it was very pretty, as if it was made for her. It was odd but coincidental.

She touched the platinum colored hairs, they were soft and pin straight, way too light to be dirty or strawberry blonde, she tapped her chin, thinking of who could possibly had been with her that night, but her memories were blurry, as if nothing had happened. So she closed her eyes, her mother taught her concentration was key, closing her eyes like before in the bathroom resulted in nothing but that was only because the lack of attention she gave to her subconscious mind. She loved the subconscious mind, she believed it was an inner expression of our thoughts, the hidden meaning of our realities.

As soon as her eyes closed, she dug into the minor details of last night, she remembered trying on her dress, Jo's threatening glare, tugging her sleeves, and putting on some strawberry chapstick on her lips, which she recently had run out of. The way she proceeded to go down the stairs and meet Henry, a white suit with a dark navy blue tie that matched with her dress and turtleneck, which creeped her out a little but was not the main focus of last night. The song "This is the Night '' was playing as Henry touched waist, spinning her around, her yelping a little. And right after that song ended she went to the snack table.

No. Something happened before that. She knew, her gut had told her so, she was confident that someone else approached them before, it made her feel a little queasy and they weren't hesitant to make her feel insecure. And she was tired from all the dancing, she wanted a drink from the other table, but Henry suggested going to the other one. Cho gave her another nasty glare.

That's when she caught herself looking at Draco Malfoy. He was chuckling to himself as he peered down on his shoes, she couldn't stare long enough before Henry handed her something. Yes, it was something, but after that she couldn't remember, she opened her eyes letting out an exasperated sigh.

Was it Henry?

She thought she was sure it wasn't him but it was definitely someone. Why was Draco in her memories? He wasn't relevant, but mother always told her faint memories had the biggest significance.

She took off the hairs on her shirt one by one, gasping at her realization.

Draco. Draco was with her last night. He had hair like no other in the school, her only other option was Luna, but her hair was way too long, and Draco and her were related so that was no surprise. She groaned.

Alaska narrowed down her choices, Draco, Henry and of course Cho. Right now Henry was at the bottom of her list, there wasn't hand to hand evidence that he did anything to her, unlike Draco who's hair stuck with her shirt, and Cho, her glares were repetitive ever since that day but confronting her would be better than not to at all. Draco was her first choice. If anything the last thing she wanted to be was an interrogator. Whoever gave her that food or drink obviously knew what it could do to her, it was only right to speak out about them, and come to a decisive conclusion.

Draco laid in his bed, he bit his lip in a confusing manner, whatever happened last night stuck to him like glue, he couldn't let go of it. Why was Alaska in danger? Last night, it didn't even phase him, he has seen people die in front of him all summer, for being muggles or mudbloods. It was a numbing experience at this point, the only fearful part was Henry's approach. He looked at his fists that were slightly bruised, he ever knew he had the capability to punch someone that hrd, let alone make them bleed. But if it weren't for him to die, Draco would be dead right now, along with Alaska.

For many nights like this he couldn't sleep, he was either stressed about the test or had drunk or eaten too many sweets or beverages that contained caffeine, keeping him up most of the night. If lucky he was able to get three hours, but more than that would guarantee that he would eventually oversleep. And now, the thought of whatever happened last night, was another burden.

FLASHBACK

"Draco." Voldemort spoke, he shivered at the pronunciation of his name.

"Yes?"

"I have a task for you."

Draco hesitated, but his mother slightly nudged him. "What is it?"

"You have to kill a girl."

"No."

"What?"

His mother, Narcissa Malfoy stood in front of him. "That's way too complex. Please my Lord, give him a much simpler task, he has only started a few days ago."

"We are death eaters. 'No' is not a valid answer."

"Please." She retorted.

Voldemort walked around and let out a deep sigh. Heclenched his fingers around his wand before nodding. "Very well. You will be taking Lucius' task until he comes back from Azkaban. But.." He paused.

"But what?" He asked.

"But even if your father is released from Azkaban, your task won't go back to him, it'll be yours." He hissed.

Draco flinched at his thick voice, as Nagini slithered around him.

"By spring." He continued. "By spring, you must be able to make the Vanishing Cabinet to work."

"Unfortunately, rules have changed. Once the Vanishing Cabinet was easy, all you had to do was step inside and it would take you right to the place you want, in our case it is Borgin and Burkes. But now it is broken due to certain circumstances."

Draco looked down.

"You have a very long time to fix it." He muttered before leaving.

"How do I fix it?" He asked, his voice quivered, avoiding to meet his cold blue eyes.

"That's all up to you of course. If I knew I would tell you." Voldemort proceeded to walk away.

END OF FLASHBACK

Christmas was coming soon, meaning he had to go back home soon, which sadly meant that they would have more meetings. He would need to make progress, he could lie...he wasn't bad, but Voldemort was't a fool, he could see through anything, to him Draco was a terrible liar and manipulator.

Today, today he would go to the Room of Requirement and try to fix it, to show them at least he tried. It was better than nothing, he didn't have a plan, but if he had won the Exam Eclipse, he would leave by Spring, and the Vanishign Cabinet would be fixed by that time too. He wouldn't have to kill anyone.

But unintentionally, he would. He would make the Vanishing Cabinet available for the death eaters, meaning they had an easier chance of killing all the students that attended Hogwarts. But that wasn't his area of concern, this was about him, not people he didn't know, not mudbloods. Just him. Yet, he saved Alaska last night. He didn't regret it, but the thought would swirl around his mind, and it only made him feel more sympathetic, and he hated feeling sympathetic. Even empathetic too.

It was his subconscious speaking to him, his feelings got the best of him. That was it. Bloody hell, he hated his subconscious mind.

He got up from his bed and made his way to the common room, he was still in his pajamas but he could care less. He ran a cold hand through his platinum hair, bloody hell he stank. He wasn't able to take a relaxing shower for days. He was drenched in sweat from last night, while everyone else wrapped themselves in their blankets instead.

He felt his dark mark sting, another meeting was taking place, Voldemort was calling him, just like last night, except he didn't have to attend. He couldn't either way. He ignored the pain and cleared his throat, making it to the corridors instead.

Feeling the cool air hit his chest, he let out a few breaths, instantly he felt better, maybe he could fall asleep here, but roaming right now meant detention. However no one seemed to be around so he continued to walk.

"Draco?"

He jerked his head around, gasping, someone had found him. When the figure stepped into light, he let out a sigh of relief. Alaska stood there, her hair was messy and she still had the turtleneck on from last night, along with a pair of trousers that covered her long legs.

"Shit. You scared the crap out of me." He put his hands on his knees.

"Why were you with me last night?"

He widened his eyes at her sudden question.

Fuck.


	10. MINT

"Our first date. December 21st 1996."

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the station, it was the last one, where most students got off. Smoke flew out of the smokestack, into the air, and a loud whistle blew, as voices got louder and louder. Pairs of eyes looked through the glass, parents, siblings, grandparents, all looking for their specific Hogwarts student, or students. Many rushed into the front, while others leaned against the walls. Many had just arrived, coming through the wall. Rich, poor, middle, all types of people, even muggles, witches and wizards stood in front of the doors. Platform 9 & 3/4 was busy on Christmas week.

Alaska was happy to go home, after a stressful week of preparation, a break was needed. All the professors knew what they were doing when they assigned the exams after break. They expected the students to slack off and forget the neccesary material, but she wasn't stupid. The others weren't either, that's why they were in the Exam Eclipse.

She yawned as she got off the train, watching everyone hug and say goodbye. She envied them, watching them hug their friends one last time, she could see Hermione and Ron and Harry split ways, Cho and Joanna who did the same. Even Blaise and Draco, who gave each other a little nod, but it was obvious they had a good friendship.

Pulling her bags behind her, she walked through the busy crowd, as first years ran to her parents, as parents hugged them tightly, as if they had been gone forever. She averted her eyes back to the crowd, scanning for a middle aged, tall lady, her aunt. She was pretty distinctable, the way she dressed was lively, full of sparkles, glitter, for many it was terrible, but to her she saw her aunt as a miracle. Though she wouldn't admit it, Alaska couldn't be more grateful for her, if it weren't for her bold personality, she would probably be dead by now. Her aunt was practically an angel sent from heaven, her savior.

She spotted glitter on the ground and looked up, her aunt plastered a huge grin on her face, and waved. Alaska ran to her and hugged her tightly. He dress was pink and was covered in numerous colors and her tall hat that was made out of pom poms. Her boots made her look even taller.

"Alright child, let me go, you're going to get glitter all over yourself. You know what happened last time."

Alaska quickly let go and smiled. "I missed you Aunt Lively."

"I know." She muttered, chuckling. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"For our annual ice cream date of course!" She exclaimed obviously, Alaska widened her eyes.

"Sorry. I totally forgot."

It was true, every winter they would eat a cup of vanilla ice cream with chocolate fudge; ice cream, just like chocolate cake, was a luxury, only for rare occasions. Though her aunt hadn't inherited much, she made the best out of every moment.

"Guess the Exam Eclipse got the best to you huh? Made you forget about me." She raised her eyebrows.

Alaska shook her head. "Bloody hell, never. You know, I think it's all the stress instead."

"Well, I was able to afford something a few days ago, I got a few more zeroes on my paycheck."

"What is it?"

"A heater." She whispered.

Alaska gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "No way!"

"Yes way!" She yelled back, earning some weird stares from the crowd. "It's small, but with the fireplace the house will be warm as a baby's bottom."

Alaska laughed at the obnoxious reference.

"Now c'mon." She gestured. "Quickly."

Alaska walked with her as she handed Aunt Lively her bags, she smiled watching the streets of London, how she missed this place. This was her first home, her very first. Sure half of the time she lived in Hogwarts, but this place. This was where it all started.

"You okay kiddo?" She asked, nudging her arm.

"Ah yes. Just feel as if I have never been here."

She nodded. "It's nostalgic. Lots of things have changed while you have gone."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the Ministry of Magic has made a protective barrier between the muggle and magic world. It has just been recently that so many stores, especially owned by both wizards and witches, are moving." She pointed to Circle's Cookies.

On the very top it said "OUT OF BUSINESS" in bold, capital letters. Mr. Circle's made cookies every shape but circled, it was rather ironic, every Christmas her aunt and her would buy two different shaped cookies every year. They were popular within the whole town during Christmas, all year round really.

"They're not really out of business are they?" Alaska whispered, peeking into the dark windows. Everything was gone.

"Nope. Just moved. Townspeople were highly disappointed when they found out."

"Guess we won't have any cookies this year Aunt Lively."

Aunt Lively laid a firm hand on her shoulder. "That's alright. We can make our own."

"Why did the Ministry of Magic put a protective barrier then? What are they protecting the muggles from?"

She took a deep breath, and bit her lip. "Death eaters."

Alaska widened her eyes. "Death eaters? You mean-"

"Shush, if you talk about these things this loudly these days, they're going to lock you up in Azkaban!" She muttered.

"Jeez..sorry. Does that mean...they will come to Hogwarts too? Since there are...muggle born witches and wizards?"

"Yes. I'm worried."

"About?"

"Your safety. I feel as if things will get worse once winter ends." She emphasized clearly. Alaska didn't bother to pull her strings and followed her to Duckling's Desserts.

"Aunt Lively, all of your assumptions have always been wrong."

"Oh nonsense! I was right about the chocolate frog that escaped."

They both laughed in sync.

The bell chimed as they walked into the warm area. Mrs. Duckling gave them a small wave. She was a witch too, her hair was wrapped up into a hairnet and she had an apron tied around her waist.

"Alaska!"

"Hello Mrs. Duckling." Alaska wrapped her arms around her waist tightly.

"My my, you have grown much taller since the last time I saw you!"

"It's only been four months." She chuckled, letting go.

"Oh, you know how I am! Take a seat."

Alaska and Aunt Lively both walked over to their table, the one right near the window, usually they would guess a person's occupation, their life problem, and how much money they made a year. There was no winning or losing, they would never know an answer. What was even funnier was that sometimes the person would look at them, as if they heard them talking, Alaska and her aunt would burst out laughing.

"I'm guessing you guys want your typical orders?"

They both nodded simultaneously.

"Great." Mrs. Duckling grinned. Alaska watched her step away and saw two boxes behind her labeled "FRAGILE".

"Are you leaving London too?"

Mrs. Duckling widened her eyes. "How-how did you know?"

She pointed to the boxes near the counter, placing her chin on her hand.

"Ah. Yes." She made eye contact with Aunt lively. "You told her?"

"Not all of it." Aunt Lively gave a liptight smile.

"What do you mean 'not all of it' ?"

"Don't worry honey. I'll explain later." She pointed to the window. "What do you think he does?"

Alaska turned around her head and saw a man with long platinum colored hair walk across the street, heading towards the store. He had a long robe, and piercing blue eyes.

"Lucius." Alaska whispered.

"Who?"

Right behind him, a shorter figure appeared, an upset look plastered on his face and he followed his father unwillingly.

"Draco." She whispered again.

"Who?"

"We need to get out of here. Now." She yelled, grabbing her bags and swinging them on to her shoulders. Aunt Lively shook her head in confusion.

"Can you explain what's going on?"

"Later. I highly despise him." She yelled. Mrs. Duckling stepped out.

"Is everything alright Alaska? Mrs. Lively?"

"Everything's fine!" Alaska retorted.

"No, everythings not fine!" Aunt Lively exclaimed, pushing Alaska back onto her seat. "What's wrong with you?"

It was too late. Lucius and Draco walked in. She felt a cool presence enter the store which tickled her spine, she bit the inside of her cheek in spite. She ducked her head into her arm, hopefully avoiding any eye contact or possible conversations.

"Oh. Mr. Malfoy!" Aunt Lively greeted Lucius, holding her hand out.

"Mrs. Lively. Glittery as ever."

Alaska groaned. What was she doing? Did she not know he just got out of Azkaban.

Lucius pointed to her. "Is that your niece I assume?"

"Ah yes. Alaska's a little tired today." She looked at Draco. "Are you fond of Alaska?"

Draco widened his eyes."Yes. I am. We're in the same year."

Aunt Lively gasped. "Well please. Talk to her. She needs some company."

She jerked her head up and widened her eyes at Draco, shaking her head, he ignored her subtle cue and sat down hesitantly, but sat up straight smirking at her.

"Thought you could escape that easily Hills?"

She rolled her eyes. "Good afternoon to you Draco."

"Still mad at me for the other day?"

"You know I can't trust you."

"Why is that?"

"Because. You're rude to people for no reason."

"I have my reasons.

Alaska cursed underneath her breath. "What are they?"

"Well I'm rude to mudbloods." He grinned.

"Well besides that. It's good to know you're self aware of your life threatening symptoms."

"Why life threatening?"

"You ask too many questions."

"So do you." He gave her a sarcastic wink. Alaska plopped her head onto the table once again, groaning at his utterly disturbing presence.

"Don't you want to know why I'm here?" He asked, stretching his arms.

"I mean it's an ice cream shop. It's pretty self explanatory."

"Well I can't tell you the real reason either way."

"Bummer." She replied sarcastically.

"Why did you try running away from my father and I?"

She picked up her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I thought we were friends Hills. Yes I understand you're mad at me, but I did save you-"

"We're acquaintances. We know nothing about each other. Let's keep it that way."

"But what if I want to know more?" He winked.

"Then you can get out of here. You think you're handsome but truly you look like a decapitated slug."

Before he could respond, Mrs. Duckling came over with her vanilla chocolate fudge ice cream, she smiled at Draco's presence, which shocked Alaska even more.

"Draco. Would you like anything?"

"Just mint, small." He gave a liptight smile, before Mrs. Duckling left.

"Mint?" Alaska laughed.

"What's wrong with mint?"

"No chocolate chunks? Or chips? Just mint?"

"There's nothing wrong with it." He retaliated.

"Really? Just mint is like toothpaste! Might as well brush your teeth with it."

He crossed his arms. "I'm guessing you like chocolate."

She nodded as the ice cream melted on her tongue, the chocolate fudge glided down her throat, she smiled at the satisfaction.

"Let me try." He continued.

She shook her head. "No way. Get your own."

"I already ordered."

"Order another one."

He groaned. "C'mon. Just one bite."

Alaska rolled her eyes angrily before grabbing another spoon and dipping it into the creamy substance, in the middle sat a perfect chocolate fudge.

"Blimey. I think I gave you the best one."

"Great." He snatched the spoon out of her hand and put it into his mouth. At first he seemed to like it, but once Alaska heard a crunch, he shook in disgust.

"Too sweet." He grabbed a napkin and spat all the components out.

Mrs. Duckling came back. "Here's your small mint ice cream Draco."

"Thanks."

Alaska looked up from her ice cream. That was the first time he actually said thanks, did he just decide to be nice today?

"Fancy Mrs. Duckling?"

Draco nearly spat out all of his ice cream. "Are you nuts? Do you hear yourself? He whispered.

"Do you like her?"

"Merlin's beard, no! She has done good things for my family, I have no choice but to respect her."

"Right." She rolled her eyes, she didn't believe him.

"You think I'm lying?"

"I barely believe anything you say."

Lucius turned around and pointed to Draco. "C'mon Draco."

He took one more large bite before leaving the glass on the table. "I have to go. We're friends now right?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know. You said we don't know anything about each other. But now we do."

"Which is?"

"I like mint ice cream, Mrs. Duckling is an important person to me, and you like chocolate fudge ice cream, as well as other sweets."

"I-"

"See you after Christmas." Draco smiled, before coming over and giving Alaska a hig. She widened her eyes.

Was she dreaming? Did she die? Was this her punishment for drinking wine, so now she was in Hell? Aunt Lively glared at her, Alaska chuckled and wrapped her arms around his back. "I'll miss you too."

"Miss me?" He asked.

"Didn't you say-"

"I said see you again after Christmas." His arms wrapped around her tighter.

She let go. "Oh. Right. See you too."

He nodded. "See you my friend Alaska."

Before she could respond, the bell once again chimed. Draco and Lucius left.

Aunt Lively made her way back to the table bringing back an empty bowl of ice cream. She totally forgot that her aunt was talking with Lucius.

"You like him?"

"Who?" Alaska asked, nibbling on a piece of chocolate.

"Why, Draco of course."

It was her turn to almost spit out her ice cream. "Bloody hell, no way. Not a chance."

"Mhm. Whatever you say."

"What were you and Lucius talking about?"

"The Ministry of Magic and the whole protective barrier thing. He came to talk to Mrs. Duckling."

"About?"

"That's none of your business." She grinned. "C'mon finish up. We have a lonely heater waiting for us."

Alaska chuckled. "Yes. We do."

They both exchanged a few goodbyes before leaving the store, she hoped this wasn't the last time she heard te reminsitc bell chime.

She couldn't help but think of Lucius and Draco's appearance. Why were they there? Draco said it wasn't for ice cream, and Aunt Lively said he came for Mrs. Duckling. It wasn't her concern either way, she was here to have a delightful Christmas. That was all.

All of a sudden she felt a close presence towards her, as if someone was suffocating her, she gasped for air, Aunt Lively, grabbed her face. Alaska's hands made her way to her throat, trying to get whatever was choking her off.

"Are you alright Alaska?" She asked frantically. She touched the blue gemstone on her neck.

The pain left just a few seconds later. She felt something release her neck.

"Yes. I'm fine. I just felt as if I was suffocating for a second. I think it was the cold air."

Her aunt nodded in relief, but a concerned look still sat firmly on her face. "Let's hurry alright?"

Alaska nodded as she grabbed Aunt Lively's arm and walked down the narrow path.

It wasn't the cold air.


	11. LONELY

That clinging grasp, I felt it too."

Aunt Lively put out the fire as Alaska did crossword puzzles on the couch. She could smell the burnt wood as it traveled to her nostrils. She loved the smell though many hated it. With her pen she circled the words in the Christmas Edition newspaper.

It was just a few hours before Christmas, Alaska and her aunt always stayed up until twelve to celebrate the very first "hoorah" of the new Christmas day. She peeked underneath their small Christmas tree, unfortunately it was fake, they couldn't afford a new one every year so they tried their best to use the old ones until they wore out.

She got three presents this year, and she got her aunt two, hearing her aunt's footsteps she averted her eyes back to the newspaper.

"Here's your hot chocolate darling. With extra marshmallows like you asked."

"Thanks Aunt Lively." She whispered, blowing the steam away as her lips touched the rim of the cup. It was hot, but the cold weather made her enjoy the sweet and warm presence of the drink.

"It's good isn't it?"

"Very. I like how they melt, it's so perfect."

"Me too. I love the marshmallows." Aunt Lively chuckled drinking along with her. "We will be going somewhere tomorrow."

"Where?"

"Well I prefer until you wait. I'm glad you're making friends you know."

Alaska raised an eyebrow and placed her mug down. "What?"

"You think I haven't heard?"

"Heard what exactly?"

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Go to bed Alaska."

"But it's not even twelve-"

"Go. We have a long day. I want you to be prepared." She gave her a stern look before Alaska groaned and treaded upstairs to her room.

She fell onto her bed and punched her pillow softly. This would be the first time her aunt and her would not stay up together. What was going on? So many traditions were being broken, it certainly wasn't the end of the world but yes it was suspicious. Her aunt wasn't capable of being organized, she was a messy scheduler and the total opposite of Alaska, whatever she planned ahead of time must be very important.

Alaska turned to her side and huffed thinking about tomorrow, she wondered if it was a special dinner, or a change of plans but the tone in Aunt Lively's voice only showed that she wasn't joking, what was once high pitched and happy was serious and deep.

She laid on her back once again staring at her ceiling. Her room was small, a bed then her little bookshelf and right across was her dresser. She got up and made her way to there, dusting off her frames. Her fingers wrapped around one of them and she bit her lip.

It was her mum and her dad.

She touched the glass, and gilded her finger over her mother, her dark red hair was long and her freckles covered her whole face. Her long fingers that neatly placed on top of each other were just like Alaska's. it was the only thing she got from her besides her smile and eyes.

Everything else she got from her father. And she hated it. Her father didn't act like a "father", he was stubborn, abusive, and manipulative too. She missed her mother. A lot. Suddenly, she didn't feel like thinking anymore about them, it would only make her sadder, instead she walked back to her bed and laid down on it again. It was 10 PM, she oddly felt tired and yawned. She turned off her lamp and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

The next day she woke up, it took her a few seconds to realize it was Christmas morning. She ran down the stairs right to the living room, her aunt yelped loudly.

"Bloody hell Alaska! Go wash up first."

"Right after I open presents!" She exclaimed, tearing up the first one. It was a scarf that her aunt knitted, it had pretty shades of blue and was thick enough for the winter. "Wow. Thank you. It's my house colors!" She put it aside and grabbed the second one.

It was a new set of earphones, she raised an eyebrow. "Earphones I don't listen to music?"

Her aunt chuckled lightly. "You should start. It will calm you down. Trust me. You may not be able to use it at Hogwarts but you can use it here."

She gave her aunt a liptight smile. Truth was she wasn't very fond of music, yet she was grateful. "I love them."

Her last present was a bit bigger than the others, she shook it next to her ear, it was a bit heavy, probably fragile. She slowly took the wrapping paper apart. It was yarn and a box full of different bracelet charms.

"Is this..how I make bracelets?" She asked, gasping at all the colors.

Aunt Lively nodded. "That's exactly what it is. I couldn't afford the complete set so I tried mocking it the best of my ability.

Alaska shook her head. "No, it's great. Wow, really thank you Aunt Lively." She put the yarn and the box of charms down and ran to her aunt, hugging her tightly.

"Alright, now come on, it's time for breakfast. Snowman shaped pancakes." Aunt Lively whispered into Alaska's year, she gasped.

Alaska was a little girl at heart, sometimes she wished she could relive the moments where she could just hang out with her aunt for many summers on and on, without coming back to Hogwarts. She loved being a witch but sometimes she wished to live as a muggle, it was hard not to use magic in the muggle world too, even when doing simple tasks like turning off the light, she wasn't able to cast any spells, or she would be expelled as a result. She only had one more year, that was it.

She poured maple syrup all over the pile of pancakes and a swirl of whip cream on the top, stuffing it in her face, she moaned at the delicacy and the food that would cure the swirling hunger in her stomach. Aunt Lively chuckled at her odd expressions, as if she hadn't eaten for days.

"Can I help you with Christmas dinner?" She asked, licking the whip cream off the pancakes.

Her aunt let out an exasperated sigh as she cut her pancakes with a butter knife. "I'm afraid we won't have to make Christmas dinner this year."

Alaska put the fork down and wiped her mouth. "And why is that?"

"Remember I told you we were going to go somewhere today?"

She nodded, fumbling with her fingers.

"We're going to Christmas dine with the Malfoys." She grinned. "He was the new friend I was talking about."

Alaska dropped her napkin on the ground and covered her mouth with her hands. "Are you mental? No, we can't go!"

"Darling, please hear me out."

"No, Aunt Lively, he isn't my friend! He's nothing like that!" She buried her hands into her face and groaned.

"Please listen Alaska!" Aunt Lively snapped, causing her to flinch.

'I'm sorry for raising my voice - okay? We're going because we have made a deal with the Malfoy's. It's amazing-"

She rose from her seat, and clenched her fist. "What deal?"

She scoffed. "I'll explain later."

"No. I want to know right now. I have every right to know. After all, I am going. Or am I not?"

Aunt Lively placed her utensils down and peered down at the pancakes. She tapped her fingers against the wooden table, unable to say anything.

"Tell me Aunt Lively."

She hesitated but nodded. "Alright. They promised us something." She took a brief pause. "I should've checked in with you first, but we really need the money."

"What?"

"Alaska. The Malfoy's agreed to lend us some money if you keep Draco company. And I- I thought he was a sweet boy, he's always so kind to me, so I said okay."

Alaska widened her eyes at the absurdness she had just heard. Was she serious? She paced around the room frantically, and plopped on the couch in shock.

"We don't need money." She demanded. "Why would you say yes? They're terrible people Aunt Lively!"

"We need money Alaska. A heater?" She pointed to the small box against the wall. "A heater should not have to be a reward or a luxury to us! We should be able to afford so many things here in London."

"We could've earned money another way!" She exclaimed, rubbing her forehead. "I could've taken a job during the summer-"

"No. I can't put you through that. You're young."

"Yes you can! And the Exam Eclipse, once I win that we can earn money! They always give Galleons as a prize! Sometimes even a vacation."

"And what if you don't win?" Her aunt asked, giving her a firm look.

"Are you saying you don't have faith in me?"

"No! That's not what I'm trying to say! I'm saying that the money, even if you win, won't be enough to let us live a little better. But if we agree to keep Draco company, just you, we can even buy a new cottage"

"I like my life!" She retorted, her voice echoed through the small ceilings. "I never have once complained about anything! We don't need luxuries or a new cottage. We're doing fine."

"Think realistically Alaska. We're doing fine? You have gotten three presents for Christmas. Three." She emphasized. "I know you envy others-"

"I do not."

"I see the way you look at others Alaska, their bags, their clothes, their jewelry."

"My pearl earrings are enough."

"That's not the point. The point is that we can live better, if we abide by the Malfoy's deal just for a few months we can live a much better life and you have a much better chance in the future. I agreed to it for you Alaska."

"Aunt Lively, yes, you are right, I am envious of people, they have pretty things, expensive things, foods that could be bought everyday. But I don't want any of that." She took a brief pause. "I just want my mother. And if Malfoy's stupid Galleons buy my mother back? Then fine, I'll do it, but until then the answer is no."

"Alaska please-"

"No! I'm not dealing with Malfoy. Don't you understand? Aren't you suspicious? His father went to Azkaban last year for being a death eater! A bloody death eater! Even the Ministry of Magic had to put a damn barrier between both worlds."

"It's not for Lucius."

She jerked her head around. "I don't care."

"It's for Draco. He's lonely. He needs company."

"Merlin's beard, he's not lonely, in school he has multiple friends!" She retaliated.

"That doesn't mean he's not lonely at home! Everyone's different according to their settings. Tell me, are you this obnoxious at school?"

Alaska bit her lip and peered down at her feet that were covered in fluffy socks. They had a hole on the bottom ad everytime her foot touched the floor she could feel the cold surface seep into them.

"I'm sorry-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered, cutting in.

"I know. I should've. But the Exam Eclipse was going on and I didn't want you to get distracted, and I assumed that you and Malfoy were great friends, but I guess I was wrong. And I had my suspicions too." Aunt Lively picked up the napkin from the ground. "Lucius being a death eater, Draco being lonely and weird stuff like that, but then I thought about you." She mumbled.

"Me?"

"Yes. I thought about how alone you were with your father, the way you would just bury your face into a book, and when your father, when he burned all of them, you were lonely. You couldn't escape, you had to face every single real thing, because your father, he hated seeing you experience peace. So, I thought about Malfoy, I'm not saying that he's experiencing the same loneliness you did, but I'm saying that you could be his peace, or his escape. If you try. And of course the money is good too." She chuckled.

"I just don't understand. Lucius was never the type to care about Draco's feelings. He seemed rather-"

"Arrogant? Yes, he is. It was Narcissa, Draco's mother. She loves her son, and I made sure multiple times that you wouldn't get into any trouble. She assured me so. And um, they are no longer associated with death eaters, they even showed me their arms. I wouldn't put you through that if they were."

Alaska nodded, but was still confused. Did Draco even know that this was going on? Was this some stupid trap? She wrapped her fingers around the staircase railing. Was he actually...lonely?

"I'll go to dinner. But, I'm not sure if I want to accompany him."

"It'll be during school anyways, if you choose to of course. But thank you Alaska, for giving them, for giving me a chance." Aunt Lively gave her a liptight smile before handing her the plate with her food.

"At the end of the day you're the one actually in the deal, I'm just the guardian that's over eighteen for consent."

Alaska chuckled. "Thanks for taking in my perspective."

"Of course."


End file.
